


Secret Admirers

by MathiasWhitehouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasWhitehouse/pseuds/MathiasWhitehouse
Summary: A series of Hetalia one shots with all of my favourite ships including; FraNada, UKUS, SpaMano, NorIce, RoChu, GiriPan, DenIce, NorFin, AusSwiss, HongIce, LietPol, GerIta and FrUK. Leading to Fluff filled stories and cute endings.





	1. Franada

Canada's POV

I was walking into the meeting room which was being held in France this time and took my seat in the usual place. I looked around and found that my presence had gone unnoticed by the other countries in there yet again; I sighed. Britain was arguing with America (Probably about America's Grammar or eating habits); Italy was clinging to a very annoyed looking Germany and Russia was asking China to become one with him, I continue scanning the room when I feel a pair of eyes staring at me and turn to see who they belong to. I am surprised to see that it is none other than France. We keep eye contact for about five seconds before I look away focusing on Kumajiro who is sitting on my lap.  
A few minutes later all of the other countries have arrived all taking their designated seats, as this is a world meeting there are countries I have only seen a few times like the Nordics (Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Finland and Sweden). France stands up to start the meeting, he starts it of by talking about the issues of global warming. As I listen I cannot help but notice the way he takes charge, raises his voice and presents himself is so attractive... But he will never look at me like that! I have liked him for centuries but no one ever notices me so no one knows and he was the one that raised me before I was taken by Britain and raised with my Brother America.

\-----

France calls for a thirty minute break after two hours of no progress as per usual. I walk out to go get some pancakes, after packing up all of my paperwork, from the canteen and drown them in maple syrup before tucking in sitting by myself in the corner. Several other countries ran to the canteen as soon as the meeting was put on hold, Britain was sipping his tea and eating scones while America sat opposite him stuffing his face with all he could. Italy was eating pasta talking to Germany who was eating his favourite wurst. Spain and Romano were eating tomatoes and what looked to be pizza covered in churros.

When I had finished eating my plate of pancakes I made my way back to the conference room deep in thought. Why was France not in the canteen, I was sure he would come just to flirt and harass the others, thoughts like this occupied my mind the entire walk back and without realising it I had made my way back to the conference room.

I walked into the hall and made my way to my seat again only to find a note folded up and placed on top of my folder. I looked at the note and found that my name was written on the side, the hand writing small, delicate and curled. I looked around the room but no one was here so I pick up the note and read it. I am shocked at what I find.

"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I pray we might end up together. Love you Secret Admire."

I stare at the note for a long time because the next thing I know is America behind me snatching the note. I look up about to take it back when I notice everyone in the room is looking at me. "What are you all looking at?" I asked, though no one seems to have heard me, still trying to get the note back to no avail. "What were you reading Canada? It must have been interesting as you missed the start of the meeting." I turned to the owner of the voice and met France's eyes. "I wasn't reading anything just something I found." America starts to laugh much too loudly and I face back to him and see he has unfolded the note and is reading it; I reach over and snatch it out of his hands. "Baka! That's mine! Don't touch it or even look at it!" I shout as loud as I could running out of the meeting room until I reached my hotel room. I could tell the other countries were not expecting that because of the shocked expressions they held as I left

THAT NIGHT

As soon as I got back to my room I decided to have a shower washing away all of the tears from my face. After I had finished I walked into my bedroom to change; throwing on my red hoodie and jeans. Walking over to the sofa turning on the TV. Flicking it over to some random French show I lay down staring at the note again. No matter how many time i look at it I am not closer to understanding who write it.

However, as I stared at it I have a strange feeling that I know the handwriting; small curled writing. Just as I think that I am close to figuring it out there is a soft knock on the door. I get up from the sofa and make my way to the door, opening it a fraction to see who is there. To say I am shocked is an understatement. France is stood at my door a look or concern and worry shaping his features. I open the door fully revealing myself "What are you doing here?" I find myself asking voice its usual quiet tone. "I came to check on you Mon Cher, I was worried she you ran out of the meeting like that." He walks towards me a bit small smile dancing on his lips. "I am sorry but I am fine truly, just a bit tired is all." I look down to find Kumojiro hugging my legs. "May I come in Mon Cher we can talk in private there." I step out of the way allowing France to enter we both make our way to the sofa where the neglected TV still plays. As we sit down Kumojiro walks over to France and climbs onto his lap. "Wow he only ever allows me to hold him, he must like you France." I smile up at the Frenchman realising how close we are sitting to each other. "He must know the truth Mon Cher." Frances voice was quiet when he spoke making me strain to hear. "What do you mean he knows the truth?" France mumbles something I cannot hear even though I am sitting so close, I move close still until there is not an inch between us. Kumojiro leaving the room to look for food or to sleep. France repeats what he says but it is still to quiet for me to make out. "Come on France, please repeat that again. I can't hear you." He looks at me taking my hand in his rubbing small circles with his thumb " A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I pray we might end up together." When he us finished he gives a light squeeze of my hand but when I don't reply he turns to look at me again. Tears are spilling down my face, I am trembling and tighten my grip on his hand when he tries to pull away. "Canada, my sweet Canada. What is wrong? Why are you crying Mon Cher?" I shake my head trying to stop the tears from falling. Throwing myself at France; wrapping my arms around his neck before answering " I am fine France, I am just so happy!" He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap, stroking my hair with one hand as the other rubs soothing circles on my lower back. I pull away slightly taking in all of the man in front of me a small smile appearing on my face along with a blush as i realise the position we are in. My legs were placed on either side of Frances waist, hands around his neck " I love you Mon Cher." Frances voice snaps me out of my trance and pulls my gaze back up to his face and I am happy when I see a small blush dusting his cheeks. "J'adore Mon Cher" I bring my lips to Frances conveying all of my feelings I have for him, satisfied when he kisses me back. We pull away from each other me turning in his lap so my back is pressed to his chest, his arms still wrapped around my waist as we settle to watch the TV. 

"J'adore Canada."

"J'adore France."


	2. LietPol

Poland's POV

I was walking around Manhattan Mall, New York after the world meeting had finished in, like another disaster, all countries were arguing instead of, like getting things done. Needless to say I was, like totally checking out Lithuania though I mean he is totally adorable. I have liked him for like years but Russia is always hanging round so I can never get him on his own. However, I had totally like came up with the most awesome plan ever and it was time to plan it out.

No-one's POV

Poland had spent around 10 minutes setting up his plan to get Lithuania away from the larger and more intimidating Russia by asking for China's help. "Hey China, I so need to like ask you a favour." China who had walked through the mall trailing behind Hong Kong who had his arms full of shopping bags and a very shy looking Iceland walking behind him. "What did you need Aru?" Poland smiled sweetly before walking closer to the older nation and whispering in his ear what he wanted him to do "Can you like take Russia out on a date and make sure he leaves Lithuania please?" A blush appears on China's face at the thought but slowly nods after a few minutes of consideration " course, but why?" It was Poland's turn to blush this time at the intruding question " I have something that I need to tell Liet but Russia is always around him so I like never get the chance." China nods again before walking off pausing to shout over his shoulder at the two teenagers "Hong, Iceland be careful and don't get up to anything because I will find out." Both of the younger nations ignore the nation deciding to turn their backs and walk off into the mall and away from anyone they may know. Poland walks away as well and decides to make his way towards the food court, sitting at a vacant table and pulling out his phone in order to text a certain nation Hey Liet! I need to like tell you something totally important! I am in the food court in the Mall down from the meeting hall. Hurry! Putting his phone back into his handbag Poland waits patiently for his 'friend' to show.

-Time Skip-

About half an hour later Lithuania turns up out of breath and red in the face, "What is up Poland. Are you okay?" Poland stood up before hugging his friend, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller ones neck "Liet you made it, I thought Russia would stop you or something. Thank you!" Lithuania chuckled slightly at his friends behaviour before explaining how he had gotten out of the house "It is weird right, I mean just as I was about to ask Mr Russia if I could come and meet you, Mr China turned up to take Mr Russia out on a date." A small smirk shaped the Polish mans features but went unnoticed by his Lithuanian partner as he decided to answer the other "Yea that is like totally weird Liet, anyway I called you here for a very important matter." The seriousness of the Polish mans voice and expression had Lithuania panicking over what his friend could have possibly called him over for, before he had time to contemplate Poland elaborated "I was walking around the mall thinking about what had like happened in the meeting when I noticed this cute little shop and I was torn between which skirt would look better on me. I like totally thought that you could help me chose." Shit that is so not what I wanted to say, like at all; The smile that had appeared on Poland's face was innocent enough but what Lithuania wanted to know was "Why me Pol? I am sure you could have asked anyone else to help you pick some cloths to wear." Poland took on a look of utter dejection looking like a small child "No... I don't want anyone else to see it. Only Liet's opinion matters, I want to hear what you think." Poland's raised voice made Lithuania's heart hurt, he really hated making Poland upset, I mean he had liked the girlish nation for so many decades and had hoped that today would be a good chance to confess but it had turned into a shopping trip. Deciding to go along with the Polish man, Lithuania agreed to go shopping "Alright Pol, show me where these skirts are." Now I know what you may be thinking; Poland is screwed now seen as he made up the skirts, but the fact that he had spotted some nice dressed and skirts before he had ran into China and the others had made for a good excuse. As Poland led Lithuania through the three story shopping centre he decided to get his opinion on his current outfit "Hey Liet, What do you think of my outfit currently?" Lithuania stopped for a few seconds eyeing the Polish mans outfit; consisting of a blue pleated mini-skirt, white shirt and pink jumper, Wow! He has such a nice figure. Lithuania thought as he took in the curve of his legs and hips, He really looks like a girl. So cute! "Ah Well, I think it suits you well Poland." Poland's face falls a but when he hears this; Oh come on Poland, like what else did you expect to hear? As the friends make their way to a shop in the corner of the mall, Lithuania slowly reaches his hand out trying to subtly slip his hand into his friends but Poland runs ahead "Liet look, look we are here!" Dragging the taller nation behind him Poland walks straight into the women's section and rifles through the cloths hanging on the rakes; pulling out a short pink pleated skirt he runs into the changing room.

After what seemed like hours Poland finally walked out sporting the new skirt, first looking in the mirror before walking towards his friend and giving a small turn. "So Liet what do you like think of this one?" Lithuania blushed at how much skin was showing and tried to look away without seeming rude to his friend "Y..You look really c...cute Pol." Lithuania's face heated up even more rivalling one of Spain's tomatoes, before he was wrapped in a hug from the girlish nation. "Really! You really think that Liet?" Poland looked like a child on Christmas day getting everything they wanted, his face broke out into a genuine smile making Lithuania's heart skip a beat. "Of course I do Pol, you always look cute." It had seemed that the Lithuanian's thoughts had slipped out without his notice and when it was realised Lithuania stood frozen scared that he had just revealed his feelings; the feelings that he has tried so hard to keep hidden. "Liet? Can I tell you something?" Poland had now retained a straight face, looking directly in his friends eyes before blushing and looking down at the floor, "Sure. What is it Pol?" Without answering the Polish man walked into the changing room and can out moments later, in his original outfit. Before walking out for the shop; he hadn't even brought the skirt. The two friends continued to walk in silence until they reached the food court, quiet now seen as it was around 7 o'clock. Both sat down at the table when the Polish opened his mouth to speak. "Hey Liet, we are friends right? I mean like forever." Confusion filled the Lithuanian's face as he wondered where this conversation was going, to confused to speak he simply nodded his head. "You won't hate me for what I am about to say. You have to promise me!" Again the man opposite was confused, what on earth did he have to tell me that made him so nervous? "Pol, I promise I won't hate you. I don't think I ever could anyway." Looking down at the table now, Poland started to speak again this time much quieter than his usual tone. "I love you Liet. I have for a long time but was to afraid to tell you, I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had but I just had to tell you! I had to!" Lithuania walked over to where his friend was sat, sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder before pulling his friend closer to him. "Oh Pol, how on earth could I hate you for this. I love you too and I have for a long, long time." With the Lithuanian's answer a single tear slipped from Poland's eye before he whispered so quietly, even Lithuania (At his close proximity) had to strain to hear him "Can I have a kiss Liet?"\a soft smile shaping the others features, he obliged taking a hold of the others face and bringing it closer to his, before placing a soft but passionate kiss on the Polish mans lips. When they pulled away they were both blushing but smiling, both content in this present moment with whispered words only meant for the other.

"I love you Toris."

"I love you too Feliks."


	3. UKUS

Britain's POV

I was sat in the conference room fifteen minutes as usual, I had finished drawing the pictures for the next meeting and was just waiting for the other countries to turn up so I walked down to the canteen to buy myself a cup of tea. As I walked back up to the room my mind began to wonder He most likely will be late today as per usual. I open the door and walk in making my way carefully to my seat, however when I got there I noticed that a small folded piece of paper was placed on top of my briefcase, upon closer inspection I found that my name was written on it along with a draw picture of a heart. I sat back in my seat sipping my tea; I was only gone for five minutes, I wonder who managed to put this here and leave without my realising it. I was still deep in thought when France, China and Russia walked in, they sat down and passed around a look of concern. I looked up and noticed that they were all staring at me, "...Alright Angleterre?" France was smirking at me glancing around the room before resting his gaze on my hands which still held the unread note. "I am sorry but what was that Frog?" I tucked my hands under the table hiding the note for me to read later during the meeting. "I said, Are you alright Angleterre?" I looked at the door wishing that I was anywhere but here... I was saved from answering when the door to the room crashed into the adjacent wall echoing through the hall. America, the host of the meeting, walked through carrying McDonalds wrappers in his arms. As he walks through the room heading towards his seat he meets my eyes but is quick to avert his gaze before he sits down and puts his food on the table.

When all of us are present America walks up to the front carrying his absurd pile of hamburgers, and I think I am safe to say that no one can understand a word he is saying, and just when I can no longer take his constant and obnoxious chatter I remember the note that I had kept in my hand. I pull it out still with it hidden under the table out of view and unfold it. The writing is neater then I would have thought but it is like a child's, the thing that surprised me was the words themselves.

"I have loved you from afar for so long, I cannot remember a time when I didn't love you. Love your secret admirer."

The words touched my heart so much that tears started to run down my cheeks, slowly at first but then all at once, I re-read the note making sure I memorise the words and the formation or each letter. I stand up so quickly that my chairs flies across the room hitting the wall opposite and all of the countries in the room turn to look at me startled by my sudden movement. "I am terrible sorry about this but I think I need to be excused for the remainder of the meeting." With that I run out of the hall no stopping until I make it to my house, the house I bought when America was still my precious little colony, the house which shares both happy and unpleasant memories. I lock the door and walk to the kitchen trying to calm my breathing and stop the tears, turning on the kettle I open the note again re-reading it as I wait for the water to boil. As the kettle whistles I hear the sound of the doorbell ringing through the house breaking me out of the trance I was in. I planned to just ignore the sound but the sound repeats followed by someone's fist hitting of the door, out of fear that whoever it was, was going to break my door if I didn't open it I made my way to the front of the house folding the note up and placing it in my pocket. I open the door to find America stand there holding my briefcase in his hand smiling down at me, "Hello America, Would you like to come in?" I watch him closely opening the door wider and stepping aside. "Sure Iggy, I brought your stuff seen as you left it at the hall in such a hurry." He walks past me placing my case down by the door next to my coat rack, he turns and smiles at me "What was up with ya earlier?" My hand subconsciously pull out the note, heat rushing to my face as I unfold the note reading it again, I look up again fresh tears in my eyes and upon seeing my face America walks over to me bringing his hand up to wipe the tears away. "Hey, s'ok Iggy, Your Hero is here now. Tell me what's wrong." He takes my hand and leads me to the sofa where he sits me down and walks off into the kitchen, I hear the click and whistle of the kettle and the movement of the cups before America is sitting next to me hold a cup of tea for me and a coffee for himself. Placing them both on the coffee table he takes my hand again, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, moving closer to me so there was not even an inch between us. "Come on Iggy, Tell me what's wrong." I look down at our joined hands and then to the note in my hand, I take a breath and hold the note up, showing the words written on the paper. As he reads the note I can feel him stiffen beside me, he looks up into my eyes seeming to search for something. "I found this on my desk before the meeting, I was happy when I read it but then RI realised that I already have someone that I love." I tighten my grip on America's hand making him look down at our conjoined hands, "I have wanted to tell this person how I feel but I am scared that he will leave me again" America pulls me into a hug wrapping his free arm around my waist while the other still grasps my hand "Has he left you before now?" I wrap my arms around him in return burying my head in the cruck of his neck "I know it was my fault that he left me all those centuries ago but I still Love him and I did for as long as I can remember." America was silent as I spoke rubbing small circles on the small of my back "I am sure he doesn't blame you for any of it, to be honest I think he might love you in return." I pull back slightly looking up to America then down at the note still in my hand, "I have loved you from afar for so long, I cannot remember a time when I didn't love you" America looked down at our still conjoined hands as I stare wide eyed. "America... You wrote the note?" He nods his head and tightens his grip once again on my hand before letting go completely. "I Love you Britain but it is okay because you love someone else." He starts to stand up but I throw myself at him making him fall back onto the sofa, I wrap my arms around his neck refusing to let go fresh tears falling down my checks at the thought of the American leaving. "You really are an idiot sometimes, you know that right?" I can feel America's arms wrap back around my waist pulling me close, "What? Why?" The American appeared confused by my statement so I guess I had no choice but to confess, "I Love you America, I always have and always will." He pulls back just enough to look into my face not releasing me from his strong arms before bring his face closer to mine, I move in closer as well until our lips meet and we share a sweet passionate kiss and although it only lasts for a few seconds, we are both flushed. "I love you too Iggy, that is why I wanted independence, I felt like I had to prove myself to you. I am your hero and yours alone." I crash my lips back to his deepening the kiss, America sits up bringing me into his lap so my legs are straddling his waist, arms wrapping in each others hair as we fight for dominance, we pull back after minutes America standing up arms on my lower back supporting me as he carries me up the stairs with no other explanation then a quick "I have waited far to long for this." With that he carries me into my bedroom and shuts the door, blocking out a world that has brought us pain and sorrow.


	4. NorIce

Norway's POV

I have a bad feeling about this, I mean he is my younger brother, I shouldn't feel this way about him. He hates me, I know he does but I cannot help it he is just too adorable, so I decided on this... I have a bad feeling about it though as if something is going to go wrong and I will mess up the bond we have shared since we found out that we were related. I suppose I better start from the beginning then:

I had given so many hints, so many clues to try and get Iceland to recognise my feelings but to no avail so I decided that I was going to make it more interesting; a little more mysterious. I wrote him a secret admirer note and left it on his desk in the meeting room; How was I supposed to know what happened next. I placed the note on the table under his name plate so no one else would see it then quickly exited the room before anyone came and spotted me. 

The only thing written on the note was a place: Greenland Cabin; a time: 21:40 and the date: 20/06. 

As I exited the room I turned and walked straight into Britain and America. "Oh I am sorry" I say in my usual monotonous voice hoping that they would just let me past away from the conference room. "Yo Norway dude, how are you?" I look behind me surveying the corridor before looking up at the blonde haired nation "Okay." Britain and America exchange a glance as I start to shift from foot to foot, I see America about open his mouth to speak when his smaller partner cuts him off "Well it was a pleasure running into you Norway but we really must be on our way, we have a few things to do before the meeting starts." I start to wonder what things the Brit is referring to when I notice a small blush on the American's face and the thoughts click. "No problem, Goodbye Britain, America." I walk off down the hall heading for the canteen to get myself a nice warm cup of hot chocolate. What I did not realise is that I had placed the note under the wrong name plate.

Denmark's POV

I walked into the meeting room to check where I was sat, smiling to myself when I realised I was sat next to Norway, the country I had been in love with for the past few centuries but my good mood suddenly disappeared when I saw who was sat his other side, Iceland the country HE had been in love with for the past few centuries. I decided that I would sit down and wait for the other Nordics to arrive when I notice a piece of paper folded up under my name plate. I pulled it out and was upset when I read the name on the top Iceland. someone must have mixed up our seats, I go to place the paper under Iceland's name when a strong sense of curiosity hits me willing me to open the note in my hand. It wouldn't hurt right? I unfold the note and instantly recognise the handwriting as Norway's. What has he written? could he not have just asked him in person? I read the note and see a time, date and place; Norway is going to confess! The damn bastard! I angrily fold up the paper and slam it down on the table by Iceland's seat, hating Iceland for making Norway love him; hating Norway for loving him and hating myself that I was not the one he loved. As I seethe to myself a thought pops into my head; granted it is evil but I love the idea so much I decide to go along with it, grabbing the note of the desk and placing it in my pocket.

As I hide the note Iceland walks in head down as if his feet are going to disappear from under him, he sits down bringing a hand up to stroke Mr Puffin who is perched on his shoulder as per usual. "Hey Ice, you alright?" I ask him trying not to let on that I am hiding something, he looks up at me with slightly glazed over eyes as if he had been crying not long ago. "Yea I am fine, just a small argument with Norway this morning." I am generally shocked. Norge is a man of no emotion, he walks around with a monotone voice and expressionless face. "What happened?" I ask curiosity taking over, I wanted to know what made my love angry, he looks back at the floor "The usual, he was asking me why I never call him big brother like I promised and I told him that I couldn't, he got mad and shouted that I never tell him anything anymore, I got mad and started to shout back. I j..Just can't call him big brother." He starts to cry again slowly tears spilling down his cheeks as he tries to angrily wipe them away. "Why can't you call him big brother?" asking him this makes him look at me a cared look glittering in his eyes, he looks around the room as if making sure that no one is listening before he opens his mouth and utters words I hate, words that pierce my heart; shattering it "I love him, more than a brother." We sit in silence then, as it starts to feel awkward, Britain and America walk in (A little red in the face mind you), taking there seats and sharing a sweet short kiss before Britain leans over whispering something in his lovers ear, making him blush. I decide enough is enough, with my crappy mood and everything so I gleefully shout "Yo dudes get a room!" They spring apart almost falling of there chairs, which makes me laugh I guess they really didn't notice me and ... I look next to me just to find that Iceland has disappeared, Mr Puffin is perched on the table missing a certain white haired boy. I shrug and look to the door spotting more countries arriving.

Iceland's POV

As Britain and America walk in both lost in there own little world that consists of just the two of them, I leave the room to wash my face, I mean come on I am not going to let Norway see that I have been crying now am I. I stand in front of the mirror sighing as I look over myself; my bow is crooked, I could never tie it by myself Norway always helped but he left before I got dressed because of our argument. I tried to fix it but gave up after the sixth failed attempt taking it of and folding it into my pocket, undoing the top button to make me look half way to decent. I look at the watch on my wrist and realise I am late to the meeting by 10 minutes, with a sign I turn and walk out of the bathroom deliberately walking slowly as to put off seeing Norway for as long as possible. It takes me another 10 minutes to arrive at the conference room, pushing open the door I step in walking straight to my seat without a word. sitting down I notice that everyone is staring at me. "I look down at my hands felling agitated when I realise no one has stopped until I finally snap. "Stop looking at me and get on with the meeting I don't want to be here any longer then I have to!" I look up to see all countries turn around facing Germany who is carrying on with his speech, all countries except one that is, I turn my head to find Norway looking at me, a sad expression on his face. He grabs my hand under the table squeezing it before letting go and writing something in his notebook, I thought he was noting down the things being said but found out I was wrong when he slid his notebook towards me. Reading what he had written I smile to myself and start to write back:

Sorry Ice

It's okay Norge I am sorry too

But you didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault

No it isn't if I would have just told you the truth it would have been better

What do you mean?

Not here... later?

we can meet up somewhere after the meeting

...

Norway's POV

Did he not get my note? I was sure that I left it on his desk under his name plate. Or maybe he is just playing dumb acting like he doesn't know... I look back down at the notebook and leave the conversation at that turning my attention back to the speak but not before I give Iceland's hand one final squeeze and try to pull my hand away... but to no avail. Strange? I look down at our hands to find nothing and trying to pull it away again only to find Iceland tightening his grip, looking up at him I find him smiling at me, I smile back and turn back to my notebook holding his hand all through the meeting.

 

Denmark's POV

I feel sick to my stomach all through out the meeting as I notice Norway and Iceland writing to each other passing a notebook to and fro, then once that had finished I thought I could relax but oh no now they have decided to hold hands under the table smiling at each other before resuming taking notes, it make me sick. Now I was even more willing to carry out my plan. I secretly took out the note from my pocket and carefully as I could changed the time to five minutes later so that Iceland would arrive just in time to see the show. I smirked to myself and stood up, dismissing myself as a proclaimed bathroom break. walking past both Norway and Iceland dropping the note by Iceland's feet then walking out of the meeting room and heading home.

When I get home I change my cloths, spiking my hair up and tying my shoes before I sit on the sofa planning out the actions I will take for the next few hours.

-Time skip-

Britannia Angel's POV

(To Norway)

Norway headed straight over to the meeting place after the meeting ended, it had ran over again today as all of the countries started to argue over different things such as England's cooking, Frances perverted thoughts and Russia and China's 'relationship'. After he had packed up his things he said goodbye and left practically running, even though he was going to be early. As Norway arrived he found the cabin easily seen as Iceland and himself played here quite often when they were younger countries, he walked up to the wooden structure reminiscing all the memories the place held. Putting on the fire to warm the place up and pulling out a blanket for him and Iceland to share as they spoke, setting up the kettle on the stove so that he could make them both a hot chocolate when Iceland arrived. He then sat on the sofa waiting... until he heard a knock on the door.

(To Denmark)

Denmark walked out of his house locking the door and walking in the direction of the meeting place, he had a smirk plastered on his face and an evil glint in his eyes. As he got closer he imagined the look on Norway's face when he turned up instead of Iceland; and the look on Iceland's face when he saw him with Norway. The closer he came to the cabin, the more certain he became that this was what he wanted. After 10 minutes of walking he arrived at the cabin, checking his watch, he was five minutes early. Denmark decided to wait outside for a few minutes listening to Norway making his way around the cabin possibly making the house ready for the wrong visitor, as the noises ceased and Denmark was sure that Norway was seated on the sofa, he made his way up to the door and quietly knocked, his smirk growing as he heard footsteps walking towards him and a happy "Coming".  
The door opened revealing a shocked looking Norway, "Denmark? What are you doing here?" Norway asks, looking behind the Dane making sure that Iceland was not there because strange as it sound the man stood in the snow has been known to hurt the smaller nation before. Denmark just smiles before pushing the Norwegian into the hall of the house , pushing the door too, this was his first mistake. He trapped the usually expressionless man against the wall hands on either side of his head, "W What are y you d doing Denmark?" Norway looked scared as he tried to get away from the smirking nation holding him tightly in place. "You are mine Norway!" Denmark all but growled that last sentence making Norway quake in fear, before he forcefully pressed their lips together...

(To Iceland)

When Iceland was packing his things away after the meeting he noticed a small folded note on the floor by his feet, he picked it up finding his name written on it in Norway's handwriting, unfolding the note he read what was inside. When he read the note his heart sank, part of it was crossed out, Why? He re-read the note, when realisation hit him, he knew the handwriting to be Denmark's. What was he planning on doing to Norway? Iceland ran out of the meeting room, looking up at the clock as he did, 2130, he had ten minutes to get the cabin to stop Denmark. He ran as fast as he could not paying attention to where he was going but his legs leading him none the less to the cabin he knew so well. His heart dropped when he finally reached it at 2145, five minutes late; the cabin door was left ajar. Slowly making his way up to the door and pushing it gently so there was just enough room for the small nation to fit through, he heard the sounds of a struggle then a low growled sentence spoken by Denmark "You are mine Norway!" Iceland rounded the corner to see his brother held against the wall, shaking with fear as Denmark forced himself on to Norway. Before his brain had chance to stop him, Iceland launched forward throwing Denmark off his brother and knocking him to the floor. Sometime people forget how strong the small island really is. He runs over to Norway, who had fallen to the fall; is knees giving way, embracing his brother in a quick hug before helping him to his feet. They both turn around as Denmark gets up off the floor, spinning around the face them, he runs past them and out of the cabin shout at them all the way, neither one of them quite catching what he said. After a few moments of silence Iceland decides to break it, "I got your note." He says weakly, looking down at the floor as if it would start talking to him, but looking up again when he heard his brother laughing, a sound not heard often. "I am very glad you did, who knows what might have happened if you weren't here." Iceland grabs hold of Norway's hand leading him to the sofa and wrapping the blanket around them both, as he sits on his older brothers lap. Norway wraps his arms around Iceland's waist pulling him as close as possible, breathing in the scent that he recognises as Iceland before speaking again "I am sorry Iceland, I know you hate calling me big brother but I wanted to know why and I upset you." Iceland leans back resting his head on Norway's shoulder, "I don't hate that you are my brother, I just wish you weren't. Norway tenses, thinking that his love really does hate him after all, Iceland realising what Norway is thinking quickly corrects himself. "I don't hate you Norge, the complete opposite really, I don't want you to be my brother because.. be because I... I lo..I love you Norge." Norway freezes thinking he must have heard wrong Until Iceland turns around in his lap bringing one hand up and placing it on Norway's cheek. "I love you Norge but I know you only like me as a little brother, he starts to move his hand away but is stopped by Norway bringing his hand up, holding Iceland's in place. "I love you too Ice, I thought you didn't like me so was scared of telling you" Iceland placed his other hand on the side of Norway's face closing the gap between them until their lips locked, it started out as a slow passionate kiss before Norway tilts his head and drags his tongue across Iceland's bottom lip, who immediately opened his mouth allowing Norway to explore his wet canvas, before pulling away glad to hear a quiet whimper from Iceland. They sit on the sofa, Iceland still sitting on Norway's lap but this time with his back resting against Norway's back, watching the TV both lost in there own thoughts, as the night slipped away.


	5. AusSwiss

Walking home after a meeting with Hungary, Austria was pondering his relationship with various countries he has had contact with throughout the years, Austria and Hungary had been married for a while but it had not lasted as others had thought it would, on the outside they looked like a well suited pair but there were certain complications. Austria himself knew that it was never going to last due to his fondness for another nation; this one had blonde hair, a temper and love weapons especially guns. Both German nations had been close when they were younger and they were always together, the older always coming to Austria's rescue but tension had built over the years which caused a rift in the relationship, growing further away from each other until they could hardly stand to be in the same room as each other... Or so it seemed. I wonder what Switzerland is doing now? The Austrian had been having these odd little thoughts all day, getting him into trouble on more than one occasion throughout the meeting. As the German nation walked up to his front door he noticed a large bouquet of flowers, two kinds to be exact; Purple lilacs and Forget-me-nots, wondering who would deliver him these flowers Austria picked them up and carried them into the house. Placing the flowers on a table situated by the front door, Austria hung up his coat and took of his shoes before making his way into the kitchen and placing the flowers into a vase of water. Hungary would not have sent these, we have just gotten a divorce... I wonder who would give these flowers to me, maybe there are meanings behind them. Firing up his computer to look through the language of flowers dictionary he has downloaded, scrolling through he finds the Forget-me-nots with the meaning True love and Memories; Switzerland popped into the Austrians mind but was quickly discarded Why on earth would Switzerland send me flowers with this sort of meaning?; Trudging on with his search Austria comes across the meaning of purple lilacs; First Love. Slamming his computer shut, Austria walked over to the phone and dialled Hungary's house. "Hello, Mr Austria. Is everything alright?" Hungary's voice answered softly, Austria shuffled from one foot to the other wondering what he should say to the other nation, deciding to ask directly he replies "Hello Miss Hungary, I am sorry to bother you but could you tell me what you would do if you received a bouquet of flowers consisting of Purple lilacs and Forget-me-nots?" Hearing a small squeal coming from the other side of the phone before the rather excited response came through "He actually did it, oh my goodness, he really really went through with it. Me and Liechtenstein tried everything but he really actually sent them and the right ones as well." Austria stood stunned at this type of response, confusion setting in once again what does she mean he did it, and what is this about her and Liechtenstein who is she talking about? "I am sorry Miss Hungary but I am confused, what have you and Miss Liechtenstein been doing? Who sent the flowers? You know do you not?" More squealing could be heard before a hurried reply came "I am sorry Austria but you are going to have to figure this out for yourself, I am denying my help for this one. Bye bye Mr Austria." before he could respond Hungary had already hung up the phone leaving a very confused Austria standing in his hall way but just as he had come out of his shock and was about to call Liechtenstein; there came a soft knock on his front door. Putting the phone down and walking the short distance he opened the door and froze. There on his door step stood Liechtenstein and her older brother Switzerland. "Oh Miss Liechtenstein, Mr Switzerland what a pleasant surprise. Is there anything I can do for you?" Opening the door wider and signalling for the two nations to come in, hanging up there coats on the pegs and taking off their shoes before they proceeded to the front room. "I am terribly sorry for dropping by so suddenly Mr Austria." Liechtenstein was the first to speak as a heavy tension had settled across the room, turning to the nation who had seated herself in the armchair leaving me and Switzerland to take a seat next to each other on the sofa. "No worries Miss Liechtenstein. How have you been lately? Keeping out of mischief with your Yaoi fan club with Hungary and the others?" A light blush had dusted itself across her cheeks as she looked over to her brother who was resting his head in his hand and looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but in this house. "I have been fine thank you but Hungary and I have been busy recently." She giggled. Reminding me that I needed to ask her about the flowers, I moved into the kitchen shouting back "Yes I have been meaning to ask you about that, but before that would you two like a drink?" Switzerland spoke up for the first time since he had walked through the door "A tea for me please and what is this about you and Hungary Liechtenstein?" Switzerland turned sitting upright and looked straight at his little sister, "Nothing Oniichan, A tea for me too please Mr Austria." Clicking on the kettle, Austria retrieved three cups from the cabinet and set about making the tea, retrieving the cups and taking them into the front room before returning to the kitchen and bringing the vase of flowers in and setting them in the middle of the table.

"So Liechtenstein, I phoned Hungary after I returned home from our meeting because I found these on my door step and decided to research the meanings. Can you please tell me who you told to send them to me and why?" Switzerland had sat up even straighter, his face paling and his hands gripping his cup so tight that it smashed in his hands cutting his fingers in the process. "Scheiße" I am so sorry Austria, i'll go and get a cloth to clean it up with." Swtzerland gets up from his seat on the sofa and scurries of to retrieve a towel from the kitchen but gets a fright when he turns around and Austria is stood there. "Wh.. What the hell are you doing Austria?" Austria turned away and walked to the cupboard, when he turned back around he was holding a first aid kit. "You hurt your hand in there allow me to bandage it up for you." As Austria walked back up to Switzerland he took the towel from his hands and placed it on the dinnig table before grabbing hold of the Swiss' hand and dragging him towards the sink. Turning on the cold tap and washing away the blood that had dripped down his finger, Austria opened the first aid kit and picked up a bandage "Here let me see." Reluctantly Switzerland pulled his finger out from under the water and turned off the tap, giving his injured finger to the Austrian across from him. "It is fine Austria, just a small scratch." Taking the bandage and starting to wrap it around the cut Austria used years of experience in the wars to delicatly but firmly dress the wound "I wanted to return the favour, seen as you always helped me out when we were younger, I felt happy when you did. I thought if i helped you out then i could make you happy as well. Please Switzerland let me do at least this much for you." Switzerland allowed for the other to finish adressing his injury without another word, as soon as he was done though the swiss picked up the cloth and walked into the front room admiring the handy work of his old friend. As Switzerland wiped up the tea that had been spilt; luckily not on the sofa, Austria swept up the broken shards of glass and threw them in the bin. Neitehr of them had noticed that a certain smaller nation was not in the room "Liechtenstein? Where have you gone?" Switzerland was the first one to notice and to say he was panicking was an understatement, the Swiss man was running into every room checking for his sister, calling out to her while Austria called Hungary, who was not answering her phone.

-Time Skip-

After 45 minutes of looking around the Austrian's house a dejected lokking Switzerland came trudging back into the front room and sat heavily on the sofa next to the Austrian man, "I have tried to phone all of the countries i could think she hangs out with but they were not answering their phones. I am sorry Switzerland." Staying silent Switzerland rested his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly indicating that he was crying "If only I had stayed with her, What if something happens to her? I don't know what I would do." A wave of sympathy washed over Austriaand before his mind had caught up to what he was doing, one of his arms had wrapped around the upset nations shoulders giving him a light reassuring squeaze. "We will find her, I promise you that Vash." Switzerland's head shot up with the mention of his human name, but instead of being angry like Austria thought he would be, the Swiss rested his head on the others shoulder and continued to cry. "Thank you Austria, I am sorry I have been horrible to you for the past few ceturies, I just didn't know what to do." Austria wrapped both of his arms around the sobbing nation, stroking his hair trying to calm him down. "Didn't know what to do about what?" Austria's voice had become quiet and calming hoping that he could get his friend to open up to him like before "Did you like the flowers Roderich? Hungary and Liechtenstein helped me pick them out." To say Austria was shocked was not quite right, he was confused but mostly he was happy, could it be possible that he loves me back? "I loved them Vash, I really do." Switzerland visibly relax into the Austrian's embrace wrapping his arms around the others neck, holding him close "I am glad. I love you Roderich. I have for a long time; evr since we were kids but i was afraid that you would not love me back and i never really knew how to express that so I ended up being mean to you and pushing you away." Pulling back to get a look at the others face, Austria wiped the stray tears off Switzerland's face "I love you too Vash, for so long I have longed for you to come back to me." Before pulling him closer once again and planting a light kiss the the others forehead. "Come on Roderich, here I am confessing to you and sending you flowers the least you could do is give me a proper kiss." Austria saw a small smirk play on the others lips, so without another thought he brought the other closer once again, crashing their lips together. What both nations didn't realise wa that they were being recorded from outside the window by none other then the Yaoi Fan Club consisting of Japan, Hungary, Liechenstein and Taiwan. When the two german nations pulled apart they were both dusted with red blushes but they were smiling, settling back down onto the sofa to watch the TV; Switzerland recieved a text from Liechtenstein at the same time Austria recieved a text from Hungary both with the same message: It is about time you guys


	6. HongIce

Iceland's POV

I met him during my first world meeting, a country who is just like me, I mean we love the same things and are around about the same 'Human' age so its fine right? I would like to introduce him as a friend but I don't think you are supposed to get this Feeling inside your chest when you talk to a friend; my heart pounds and my face flushes whenever we are close but he is my friend right?

Lying on my bed listening to my music, earphones plugged in drowning out the world as I would normally when I recieved a text message. Looking at the ID on the screen I open up the message and read it, feeling a smile spread across my features.

Yo, Icey. I am hiding from Yao and family. They are so annoying at times please talk and keep me sane.

Rolling onto my back, I start to write a reply when a tap on my shoulder startles me out of my happy thoughts; I look up to find Norway staring down at me, his usual emotionless expression in place. I pull out my headphones after pausing the song I was listening to in order to hear what he was planning on saying. "Did something good happen Little bro?" I quickly hid my phone from him, hiding the message from him and trying to press the smile from my face. He may be my brother and all but some things are just better left unsaid. "Ummm not really!" A quick reply, hopefully he will get the message and leave me alone, which apparently he does. "Well Okay then, I just came up to tell you dinner is ready." Following Norway down the stairs typing a reply to my friend as I go, just because it is dinner time does not mean I am going to ignore his message. 

Yo Hong! I have been called for dinner with the 'family', I think I am going to be needing therapy after this. Please help me! 

Putting my phone in my pocket as I enter the dinning room, once again hiding it from the view of the others seen as; Finland, Sweden, Sealand and Denmark were already seated. Sitting down at the table in my usual seat I start to eat my food, keeping my head down hoping no one will talk to me; Damn no such luck. "Ice? Are you okay? You seem really shut off recently." I look up from my plate and find that everyone at the table has stopped eating and is just staring at me, I shrink into my seat. I hate being the centre of attention, it makes me feel uncomfortable! Just as I am about to answer; my ringtone sounds breaking the silence, looking down at the screen I see another Message from Hong Kong.

Ah shit man. Not the family again! But don't worry how about I rescue you by texting you all night? Then you won't have to talk to them... ;) 

"Icey, what's going on? Every time you answer your phone you seem to smile." I snap my head up at the sound of my older brothers voice and try to wipe the grin from my face apparently not fast enough though, "Hahaha, Norge I think our little Icey here may have a crush!" Feeling the blood rush to my face, and a surge of panick welling up inside my chest, I abrutly stand from the table "Excuse me" and run up the stairs slamming my bedroom door as I go.

Throwing myself on top of my bed an burying my face into my pillow, I cry. I cry because I was so worried, why did Denmark have to say it out loud. I mean I kind of knew that I liked Hong Kong but i figured that if I never said it out loud then it wouldn't be true. I was scared; what is he found out and never wanted to be my friend again, I would be all alone. After a few minutes, I sit up and dry my eyes receiving a hug from Mr Puffin before I realise "Shit, I need to message him back" Opening up my phone again I see that I have another message from Hong Kong. Opening it up my breath catches in my throat: 

Hey Icey, I was wondering if you could meet me tomorrow, I have something I really need to talk to you about? 

The sincerity of his message makes me panic even more, but after a few moments forcing myself to calm down I am able to write a decent reply 

Sure Hong, I will meet you in the usual place around 1330, if that is okay? 

I place my phone down next to me and wait; wait for the reply saying that we will meet up. I think it is time for you to tell him Ice, he is going to find out sooner or later it should come from you. My phone rings again and this time there is just a short reply 

Cool, see you then. 

Placing my phone on the bedside table, I change into my jamas and climb into bed, quickly falling alseep dreaming about the day ahead. What I didn't know was that Norway had snuck into my room and read my messages before replacing the phone and quietly walking out again.

-Time Skip-

The next morning, I am up and dressed by 9 o'clock making my way down the stairs to make myself some breakfast before I try to sneak out a little earlier then I would have, but alas it was not to be. Norway walked in behind me giving me a knowing smile before starting to make his usual butter coffee "Well someone is up bright and early, going anywhere nice?" Filling my bowl with milk and cereal, I retreat to the dinning room only to find Norway following me. I sit down and start to tuck in, swallowing my first mouthful before answering "Yea, I am going to hang with Hong." Taking another bite, I watch a smirk shape my brothers features Okay, that is not normal! "Why are you leaving so early, you don't normally meet until later." I swallow hard, This is definately not normal, he is never this interested. I look down at my bowl "Yea well we have a few things we want to do today, we haven't hung out in a while." Norway smiles at me but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee he places the mug down and looks me straight in the eyes "Well enjoy your date Iceland, don't come back too late." Norway gets up from his place at the table and disposes of his cup in the dishwasher before walking back up the stairs to his room. Sitting at the table dumbfound, breakfast forgotten on the table in front of me. What the hell does he mean a date... I mean yea it kinda is with what I am going to do but still how on earth does he know about this!? Getting up from the table I make my way to the kitchen, placing my dishes in the washer before making my way towards the door, putting on my coat and shoes before leaving the house.

Hong Kong's POV

I wake up in the morning to the sound of whispered shouting and others strange loud noises, peeping my head out of my room and sneaking to the top of the stairs before peering over the railing. Breath catches in my throat as I spot big brother China talking to Russia who appears to be hold a bouquet of sunflowers and a stuffed Panda toy. "What the hell are you doing here Aru?" Niichan looks like he is trying to be angry but seems to be happy to see the giant nation, What is he thinking, just shut the door already! I watch as a warm smile appears on Russia's face as he steps forward "I wanted to come and see you Da? I missed you my little Yao-Yao." Yao-Yao, what the hell is that? A pet name or something? China takes the things Russia is offering and places them on the table situated near the door before he offers a gentle smile and what looks like s glint in his eyes as he looks back at the Nation "Well Ivan, if you wanted to see me that much , can I at least have a proper welcome?" I hide as Russia looks around the house, up the stairs and in the front room trying to spot something. "What about your siblings Yao, they don't know yet do they?" Don't know? What is it that we do not know yet China? Is there something you are not telling us? I look again in time to see big brother bow his head and give a slight nod "No, they do not but it is not that I am ashamed Ivan. I just want you to know I am not ashamed!" Russia takes another step forward and wraps his arms around big brother pulling him in for a hug before stroking his hair. China pulls back before pressing a kiss onto the larger ones lips holding him in place as he starts to respond. I jump up off the floor and run back to my bedroom not caring about the loud slam the door makes as I close it behind me. Crap, why the hell did I think of Icey just then... this is getting out of hand, I am going to tell him today and that is the end of it! I quickly get dressed after realising the time, "Shit, I have something I wanted to do before I meet him." Running down the stairs I see Russia and Big brother standing in the kitchen, placing the sunflowers in a vase. I walk over to the coffee machine and start to make one for myself, when China turns and looks at me "Hey Hong Kong, you are up early today, where are you going?" I grab my cup after the coffee has finished being made and turn to face my older brother, smirking I look him in the eyes and take a long sip of the steaming liquid before replying "On a date." My smirk widening as I see China's face fall into one of pure shock, turning my back on him I walk into the living room and sit on the sofa. China follows me in and is closely followed by Russia who sits so close to him. "Who do you have a date with? I never knew you had someone you liked." I could see the hurt showing in his eyes but I didn't care, he hadn't told me him and the Russian had a thing either. " Oh yea, I have liked them for a long time but you know sometimes you don't want to your family important things like who you like or who you date." I pointedly look a Russia when I said that last bit and finish draining my mug, before walking back into the kitchen to dispose of the cup. I walked through into the hall where I stood putting on my coat and shoes before China managed to get off the sofa, "I guess you were the one who saw me and Russia this morning then? We heard a door slam and knew someone had! I am sorry I never told you Hong I really am." I turn my back on him and walk towards the door before opening it and stepping out, "Doesn't matter now though does it?" Closing the door behind me I step out into the crisp Novemeber air.

Iceland's POV

I have arrived at the coffee shop around an hour before we had planned to meet up because I had something that I needed to do before Hong Kong showed. I walked up to the counter and smiled shyly at the Baristor before asking something I thought was embarassing. "Ummm excuse me but I am meeting a friend here later today and was wondering if when we came in could you give this to them?" I handed her a neatly folded up note, smiling down at me she nodded her head "Yea sure, no problem. Is it a secret?" Looking behind me I notice the shop is near enough empty, turning my attention back to the girl I nod "Yea it is, can you please make sure they get it?" Her face falls a bit but quickly picks up again "Of course no need to worry, will they be walking in with you?" I shake my head slowly before looking down at my feet "No, I am going to sit over there until they turn up. But you will know them when you see them." Ordering a coffee I walk towards the table hidden in the deepest corner of the shop and wait, earphones in listening to my music to help to pass the time.

-Time Skip-

Hong Kong's POV

I walk into the coffee shop right on time, and instantly make my way over to the corner happy to see Iceland sitting there. I walk up and see an empty coffee cup sitting on the table infront of him, taking a seat I gaze at him taking in the curve of his cheek bones and the swift way his fingers move across the keypad. Clearing my throat and causing Iceland to jump a bit, he pulls out his earphones and smiles at me, "Hey Icey, How have you been? It has been ages since I last saw you." I smile over at him, masking how nervous I really was my palms had started to sweat "I am alright I guess but my brother had started to ask questions this morning and getting a bit too nosy." Laughing I picture Norway boxing Iceland into a corner but then my face falls and I place my head in my hands letting out a low groan. "Urghhhh I wish I hadn't seen what I had this morning." Iceland gives me a look of confusion, concern and something else What is that expression for? I can't quite place my finger on it. Prefering to fall back on the confusion I decide to elaborate. "I heard something this morning, so I went outside my room to check it out. I found Big brother talking to Russia in the hall way. They were talking about not telling his siblings something, China looked genuinely upset and Russia gave him a hug. After a few seconds China pulled Russia into a very intense make out right in front of me." Iceland was silent for a few moments until he started to laugh, something that very few people have seen. "Ahhh sorry Hong, but that is so funny. It is good that Yao is happy though but seriously imagine if I walked in on my brother and Denmark making out." I started to laugh to at that point.

After a few more minutes of laughing and joking around, I decide to go and buy a coffee for me and Iceland, refusing to take his money saying that it was going to be my treat. I walked up to the counter to order when a girl behind the counter smiled and asked "Sorry but are you here to meet that young boy in the corner? The one with white hair?" I looked back at Iceland who was gazing out of the window, lost in his own thoughts and ended up smiling to myself before focusing back on the girl "Yea I am we came to hang out, why?" She ducked below the counter and returned holding a piece of paper, "He asked me to give this to you. but before that... Can I take your order please?" Placing the order for me and Iceland I walked down the queue and waited for the mystery note and the coffee. When the girl handed me two cups of steaming liquid and the piece of paper I walked over to the table where Iceland looked up from his daydream, smiling up at me looking like he was about to speak until he saw what I was holding in my hand. A very cute frown appear, shaping his features, looking down at the note I place the coffees down on the table before looking back at my friend who was now figitting and looking down at his hands which had been neatly placed on his lap. "Hey Ice, can I open it?" Without looking up at me he gives a small nod of his head, I carefully unfold the letter and read the context slowly, processing it all. I mean it has to be important if it is making my dearest 'friend' this nervous. My breathing halts altogether as I re-read the note making sure I have read it right as a tear escapes my eye:

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and I might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I am holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven.

Standing up from my seat I walk over to my friend, reaching out and taking hold of his trembling hands before bringing them to my chest. "Thank you Icey, I will treasure it forever. You took the words right out of my mouth; but I am not sure if you meant it like this but I have to tell you.." Iceland looked up at me then, tears in his eyes hands gripping mine like a vice before finally letting his tears fall. I wipe them away and take a deep breath "I love you Ice, as more than a friend. I was scared you would hate me if you knew but I just had to tell you." I felt his hands pull gently away from mine, feeling rejection already I hang my head and wait for the insults; the screams of disgust but what I get instead is the sensation of arms circling me, pulling me into a santion built only for me "How on earth could I hate you Hong, you are the best thing to happen to me. I love you too." Tears fall fast down my cheeks forming a damn circle on Iceland's shoulder, he pulls back slightly and wipes my tears away and at that point I knew; at that moment he was perfect, my little Icey and no one was going to take him from me. Without really thinking I lent forward and kissed him, slowly pouring all of my emotions into this short moment. When we pull back I grip Icey's hand and pull him over to my seat, sitting him on my lap and holding him to me, both of us wrapped in our own little world.


	7. NorFin

Finland's POV

Another arguement had broke out within our house early this morning, Between Denmark and Norway it seemed, all because of the hidden relationship of Denmark and Iceland. (A/N Denmark-Bold, Norway-Italics and Iceland-Normal)

"He is old enough Norge, you cannot control Ice forever. otherwise he is going to end up hating you!" 

"I am his brother, I have a right to know what is going on with my own little brother!"

"We didn't tell you because we knew this is how you would react! It was Icey who never wanted to tell you anyway."

"What? Why? How long has this been happening?"

"Umm... About three months,"

"Norge you are making Icey uncomfortable you need to calm down a bit."

"I will not allow it anyone but him Ice please."

"It is my choice who I date Norge, you need to stop being so over-protective,"

Iceland's last comment had some effect on everyone within the house as all went silent in the front room making the tension in the house strengthen. I was sat at the kitchen table drinking my coffee while Sweden was pacing the floor both of us listening to the argument play out. However, when all went quiet Sweden stopped pacing and walked towards the back door pausing long enough to say "I'm going to my workshop." before leaving the house. Why can we not all just get along! I mean Denmark and Iceland make a cute couple, I wish I had something like that with ... The slamming of the front door cut my thoughts short, getting up from the table and walking into the living room to find Denmark sitting on the sofa talking softly with Iceland who was leaning against the olders shoulder. Looking around the room I noticed what was missing "Where did Norway go?" I asked walking slowly over towards the sofa, Denmark looked up but just shook his head "I don't know Finny, really." Looking once more I noticed that Norway's phone had been left on the table and his coat was gone from the peg in the hall, without another word I walked out, Norway, where have you gone? Please just come back. I walked down the street looking in all of the places Norway normally goes when he is upset; however he was not in the woods or the cabin we built as kids.

-Time skip-

As the sun set and the temperature dropped I noticed that I had left my coat at home due to the goosebumps raising on my arms, shivering as I walked down the when a small shop caught my attention; a bright see of colour in the darkening streets. I walked up to the cafe and saw that it was pretty empty, looking around the interior I noticed Norway sitting by the window, his head resting on one hand seemingly deep in thought. Wanting to get his attention but remembering, at the last minute, that his phone was left at home. I got my phone out of my pocket and started to write him a text, I did not send the message but held the phone up against the window and knocked successful in getting his attention. 

Hey Norway-san, I have finally found you. 

He looks startled for a second (which makes me smile) he looks so cute! before facing my direction and gracing me with a small smile as he reads the message, turning away and looking at the table before picking up a napkin and writing a reply. 

Hey Finn, why were you looking for me? 

I giggled at that because it was just so Norway, Oh Norge you can be so cute someti... No! stop it Finland. Deleting my previous message and re typing 

Because I was worried about you, you seemed upset. 

After reading my reply he looks up at me a confused looked shaping is features so I smiled shyly feeling my cheeks warm, as he writes another message on his napkin 

Thank you Finn, I just needed time to think. 

Starting to shake more vilently now as the temperature continues to drop and getting bored with the notes, not being able to hear Norway's voice I look inside the shop and then focus on the empty seat across from the Norwegian. 

Hey Norway, is that seat taken? 

Putting my phone back into my pocket and rubbing my arms trying to warm them up hopping from foot to foot to keep my blood flowing. Norway seemed to notice this as he quickly replied 

No, Come on in and warm up. 

I smile to myslef as I run around the side of the cafe and enter the warm building, deciding to buy a coffee to warm myself up faster; as I waited for my drink to be ready I walked over to Norway and sat down. "Hey Norge, do you want to talk about it?" Norway was leaning back in his chair, fingers tapping against the wooden table, eyes downcast on the floor. "I don't care that they are dating, it was just that they didn't tell me. I am happy for them." He looks at me for a few seconds before looking back down at the floor, sipping at his coffee, defending himself against a misunderstanding. Oh Norge you are such a good brother, Before I realise what I am doing I reach across the table and place my hand over his gently, rubbing circles trying to get him to open up to me. "I know you are happy for them, but you are a good brother." Looking down at our hands, I can feel my face heating up again at the thought of us sitting watching a film together maybe when we get home. Norway follows my eyes and turns his hand around so our fingers interlace making the blood rush once again to my face deepening the blush. "I think I was just jealous that they have a happy relationship but the person I love is unavaliable." Averting his gaze again I can feel him shake, his hair covering his eyes so I cannot see clearly but the single shining tear that escapes is enough for me to get up from my seat and crouch in front of the distraught nation. Bringing one of my hands up to brush the tears away I ask "Who is it that is unavailable Norway?" as I ask though I feel my heart break why can you not like me, I have liked you for so long. Norway again turns his face so it is out of my view, I sigh to myself and got up to sit back in my seat when I feel someone grab hold of my arm stopping me from leaving "Don't leave me Finny, please." stopping dead and turning to face said nation, only to find his normally emotionless face full of pain, sorry and confusion. Walking back over I wrap my arms around my crush hugging him tightly "Don't worry Norway I will never leave you alone." I feel Norway stiffen under me and am about to let go when he suddenly relaxes and returns my hug, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as my shirt dampens from his tears. Brining a hand up to stroke his hair hoping to comfort him enough so he will allow for me to take him home. "It's okay Norway-san, how about we get you home to rest. It is getting late" I slowly release him from the hug and carefully wipe the remainding tears from his face before standing up full. "I love you so much Norge, why can't you see that?" As I walk towards the shop door I notice that Norway is not following, I turn around to see him stood staring at me shocked and confused once again. "Norway? Are you okay?" He slowly walks up to me keeping his eyes locked with mine until it all sinks in with his next words "Did you mean what you just said Finny? Do you really love me?" I thought I had said that in my head, I never meant for him to find out.. Not like this anyway Fear of rejection coursing through my veins and the uncapability to speak I simply just nod my head. Casting my eyes down onto the floor I brace myself for something bad but instead feel a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around my body pulling me close, warm breath tickling my neck and a soft voice in my ear "I love you too Finny" A sense of undying happiness fills me then and I return his hug wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me the threat of tears in my eyes. After a few minutes we pull apart "Lets head home Norge," walking out of the shop and heading for home holding fast to each others hands as we go.

-Time skip-

As soon as Norway and I walk into the house we are bombarded with questions from both Iceland and Denmark

Denmark: Oh My Gosh Norge where the hell did you go, we were worried sick, Why did you leave your phone at home?

Iceland: I'm sorry for not telling you Norway, can you forgive me?

Sweden was stood behind them seeming to have just came back from his workshop, as he was still in his apron and gloves, but his eyes were not up at our faces but down at our still intertwined fingers. After what felt like hours he looked me in the eye "I understand Finland." and walked off back towards the workshop. Releasing Norway's hand with a quick squeeze before Denmark and Iceland also saw, I walked into the kitchen to wipe up some coffee for both me and Norway adding in some butter for the latter. When I re-entered the front room Norway was seated on the sofa flicking through the channels on the TV, "Denmark and Iceland have went up the stairs to play some games on their consols," I sat down next to the older nation and handed him his coffee before nodding my head and leaning back closing my eyes. "Hey Fin." Opening one eye and turning to look at the other "Hmmmm" He looks down and gently holds my hand (the one not holding my cup) and interlocks our fingers "I feel like watching a movie, what about you?" I sit up then and place my cup on the coffee table turning fulling to face the older nation before replying "Sure, what movie did you have in mind?" Without missing a beat the Norwegian smirked and whispered "How about the Avangers?" I laugh along with him because this was the first movie I had seen from Marvel and lets just say I now have all of their films on DVD. "Sure," Putting the film on we both sit on the sofa; my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist, we were both content. Would you believe all of this happened because of a note on a phone...


	8. DenIce

Iceland's POV

I have a boyfriend that no one knows about not even Norway, it is a person people would not expect because of our different personalities but I love him all the same just as much as he loves me. That person is none other than Denmark and this is the story of how it happened.

-Flash back-

No one's POV

Iceland was sitting locked in his room like he does everyday, texting away on his phone to none other than his best friend Hong Kong, they loved spending time together and bonding about their weird and touchy families. They were happy just talking to each other. At this moment Iceland was just about to reply back to Hong Kong when his text alert notified him of another message coming through, figuring that he should open this before he replied to his friend, Iceland looked for the ID but realised that it was blocked, Who the hell would know me enough to have my number but block theirs so I couldn't see who they were? Opening the message to see if it would give any clues to who this mysterious person but ended up getting even more confused:

Hello Ice, how are you? You are the land of fire and ice; a truely magical combination, something that should not exist but does. Just like you, Iceland you are so perfect with your silver hair and your pale skin that you should not exist. 143 Ice, love your secret admirer. 

Iceland looked down at his phone reading the message countless times before lying down on his bed deep in thought, thinking about the message. Obviously it is someone who knows me, another country, and a person who is in love with me on top of that I wonder who it could be. "Iceland dinner is ready!" Finland's soft voice called the younger nation down the stairs before leaving his room Iceland decided to text the mystery person back.

Hello my secret admirer, I am flattered by your note but I have someone that I love already, even though he is loud and obnoxious he is kind to me. I love his enthusiasm and I look up to himas a leaderand a friend wishing that someday I could be like him. I would not change a single thing about him, except maybe how much he drinks. From Iceland. 

Walking down the stairs with his usual expressionless face and taking his seat at the dinning room table waiting for thefood to be served, once everyone had been seated and had started eating Iceland decided that he would speak up "Hey guys, what would you do if you recieved a message from a blocked number?" All of the older countries stopped eating and turned to look at the youngest natio, before any of them spoke up "Well Ice you have only given your number to people you know right? so it should be fine really." Finland was the first to respond followed by Sweden "I agree with m'ife." and then Norway's brotherly instincts kick in "Little bro, just don't respond it could be some weird person who just happened to get hold of your number," and oddly enough Denmark just stayed quiet with his signature smirk playing on his lips as he continued to eat. After that conversation was over they went back to talking about what each other had been up to that day before all retiring to their rooms for various activities. Iceland decided to sleep and figure out what to do about the admirer tomorrow; Hong Kong had been completely forgotten about.

-Time skip-

Iceland woke up the next morning and instantly checked his phone, he was happy to see three new texts from the blocked number and four from Hong Kong, he opened the ones from Hong Kong first: 

1)Hey Ice are you like alright man, you haven't replied   
2) Icey dude come on what's wrong, did Norway take your phone again?   
3) Ice text me back when you can   
4) Ice I am getting worried now, message me when you can please. 

After reading the message Iceland replied reassuring his friend that he was alright and that he had just gotten tired and fell asleep, hitting send and then going straight to his messages fromhis secret admirer. 

1) Good morning Ice, I know you are never up this early but I wanted to be the first to say it to you. I hope you are going to have a good day. 143 Ice   
2) Hey Ice I see you are still not up yet even though it is 10:30, you have to get up soon though. I have a surprise for you today seen as I know how desperate you are to find out who I am. 3) I will be waiting for you at the cabin round the back oof your house in the woods, I will be waiting there until 13:30 make sure you are there. 

Iceland looked over at the bedside clock and leapt out of bed when he saw the time, 13:15 he had half an hour to make it in time to find out who his secret admirer is. He ran into the bathroom that take a quick shower and then threw on his usual attire making sure to feed Mister Puffin and tricking him into staying home before running down the stairs at top speed only to plough into Norway. "where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" Iceland rolled onto the balls of his feet and back again wishing that his brother would just move out of the way so he could leave as he now only 10 minutes to get there. "I am just going out for a walk in the wood is all, I need some fresh air, now can you please move out of my way." Norway looked sceptical he knew that Iceland was hiding something from him and needed to find out one way or another; though not noticing the flushed cheeks on his younger brother. "I will not move until you tell me where you are going and with who!" Iceland shrunk at the harsh tone in his brother's voice and could feel the tears prick at the corners of his eyes, looking at the floor he answered "Norge move, I only have seven minutes left and if I miss it, then it will be all your fault and I will never forgive you. So get out of my way!" Norway was shocked at his brother's behaviour so decided to silently move to the side letting Iceland run past him out of the front door and into the woods.

Iceland ran through the trees trying to make it in time to the cabin, tripping over branches and tree roots, falling in the snow that blanketed all suroundings yet still Iceland carried on knowing how to navigate these woods even if it all looked the same. When he finally arrived at the small wooden cabin him and the other Nordics had made when they first started living together again he fell to his knees in the snow trying to get his breath back, pulling out his watch and checking the time 13:47, he was late by two minutes but surely he should still be here, surely he would not leave so soon. Pulling himself to his feet, sending sharp pains through his muscles, Iceland walked to the cabin and let himself in, feeling the warmth of a lit fire he walked into the living room and collapsed on the sofa worn out, he fell asleep right there.

To the house

Norway was worried when Iceland had not came back for lunch after his walk, which he had left for almost two hours earlier, walking up the stairs and into the younger ones bedroom he noticed that Iceland had left his phone lying on his bed. To try and figure out where his brother had gone Norway walked over to the phone and tried to access it only to find that a pass code had been set. Well so much for that idea. Sweden was in the back shed making a dog house for Hanatamago, his and Finland's pet dog, Norway made his way over to find that Finland was there as well "Hey Sweden, Finland have you seen Iceland, he left for a walk about two hours ago and has not returned yet. I am slightly worried." Both of the other nations looked at each other noticing that Norway's usually expressionless face had been replaced by one of pure worry. "No sorry Mister Norway but I have not seen him but I am sure he will be back in time for dinner, which reminds me I need to go start making it." With that Finland left leaving Norway alone with Sweden, "Don't worry Norway, he is fine I am sure of it." Norway nodded and walked out of the shed heading back for the all to quiet house Come to think of it, where is Denmark, I haven't seen him all day. Norway decided that he would read a book while waiting for his brother to return.

To the cabin

Iceland woke up to find that a blanket had been wrapped around him while he was sleeping, rubbing his eyes he sat up trying to remember where he was, looking around the room he realised that he was still in the cabin and that he had been asleep for two hours, Norway will be worried. "Finally awake Ice, how are you feeling?" The voice startled the young nation until he turned to face Denmark sitting in an armchair across from him, with a mug in his hands. Iceland watched as Denmark got off the chair and came to sit next to him a soft smile on his face. When he had sat down he placed the mug down and brought a hand up to Iceland's forehead "I found you lying on the sofa and you seemed ill so I wrapped you in a blanket and let you sleep to see if that would help but you still feel warm." Iceland unconciously leant into the danes touch feeling weak and too tired to speak, but managed to force some words out. "Secret... Meet... Cabin... Too late." Denmark chuckled slightly and pulled Iceland onto his lap wrapping the blanket tighter around him before holding him closer rocking him like a small child before saying "I am still here aren't I, you were not late at all." He placed a small kiss to Iceland's forehead before he heard a whispered reply "I love you Matthias." Iceland then fell asleep in his crushes arms "I love you too Emil, now lets get you home." Denmark picked up his love and carried him back to the house holding him close and protecting him from the snow that had decided to fall from the sky.

Back at the house

Norway's head shot up as he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, placing his book onto the table, he made hiw way towards the front door but soon froze when he saw his little brother looking so frail and fragile illness paling his already pale skin. However, the thing that made him freeze wasn't how ill Iceland looked but who he was being carried in by and how. "Hey Denmark, what are you doing with Iceland and what happened to him?" Denmark turned around and looked at Norway with an expression he had never seen on the loud country before "I think he went for a walk, I found him like this in the cabin in the woods. I got worried so I decided to bring him back home and try to make him better." Iceland sifted in Denmark's arms and woke up slightly "Hey Matthias, where are we?" He looked around the room or hall seeming to get his bearings before resting his head back on the Danes shoulders and tightening the grip he had on his shirt. "Come on little bro lets get you into bed and I can make you a nice bowl of soup to make you feel better, okay?" Iceland looked at Norway and shook his head slightly as his older brother approached. "No I want Denmark to take me up please." Both Denmark and Norway stood there shocked at the bluntness of Iceland's reply but both obliged. "I will go and make him something to eat while you take him up and put him to bed. I will be up as soon as I can." With that Norway walked towards the kitchen as Denmark carried a seeminling sleeping nation up and tucked him in, getting up to leave the room he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down to find Iceland sitting up and hold fast preventing him from leaving him alone "Are you really my secret admirer?" he looked down at his blanket refusing to make eye contact but still holding onto the others sleeve. "Yea, when you didn't show I thought you were uninterested and the text I got back saying that you loved another made me doubt it but I wanted to tell you in person. I went for a walk in the woods and when I came back you were lying on the sofa, I was happy until I saw the state you were in." Denmark walked over and sat next to Iceland on the edge of the bed, Iceland let go of his sleeve and rested his head on the others shoulder. "I love you Matthias, please don't leave me alone." Denmark gently took Iceland's hand rubbing small soft cirlces with his thumbe before bringing it to his lips and placing light kisses on each of his fingers. "I would never leave you alone Emil, I love you too." They sat in silence for a few minutes before hearing footsteps making their way up the stairs, quickly getting off the bed Denmark proceeded to tuck Iceland back under the covers just in time for Nrway to walk through the door with a warm bowl of soup.

-End of Flash back-

Iceland's POV

Me and Denmark have been dating for the past week without anyone noticing, but it is getting harder we both want to show our affection to one another but are afraid of what Norway will say. I mean sometimes (most of the time) he is way too overprotective, and tries to control my life ever since we found out that we were related and were brothers. I want to be free to date who I want so I came up with a plan.

It was film night in our house and all of us meaning; Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark and I were all seated on the two sofas and armchair in the living room, me making sure I sat next to Denmark this time instead of Norway. We agreed to watch a horror movie much to my and Finland's dismay, I moved closer to Denmark making it slightly obvious making Norway look over at us. "Ice what are you doing? I thought we were going to keep this a secret?" Denmark looked down at his boyfriend with a confused but loving gaze, Iceland on the other hand had an excited glint shining in his eyes. "I hate horror movies Den, they scare me and I want to show some affection towards you please." Denmark sighed slightly but wrapped his arm around Iceland's shoulder pulling him closer as if trying to protect him from the movie itself, this action recieved glances from the three other people watching the film. During the film Iceland had scrambled onto Denmark's lap and hidden his face in the others shoulder as more characters were eaten by the monster, this caused Norway to glare at the Dane who was currently trying to calm the frightened nation down by rubbing soothing circles down his back and whispering in his ear. "Hey Ice, it it alright. I am going to protect you." Iceland nodded into his shoulder before lifting his head and placing it against his chest watching the rest of the film. After the film had finished Finland was carried up the stairs by Sweden and Iceland stood up to go to bed when he heard Norway's voice. "Denmark can I speak to you for a minute?" Denmark who was in the process of getting of the sofa sat back down "yea sure Norge, what do you want?" Norway walked over and sat next to him before turning to face him with anger inevitable in his eyes "what do you think you were doing to Iceland during that film, have you threatened him or something?" Denmark loked shocked his mouth hanging open befoore he stood up and walked out of the front room pausing at the door to say "Fuck you Norway!" and walkng upthe stairs to his room.

Iceland was sat in his room thinking over what Norway had said to Denmark and whether he would be able to sleep after watching that film, he hasd heard his boyfriends door slam just moments before and was contemplating on whether to head in or not but the clap of thunder decided for him. Iceland opened his bedroom door a fraction and crept across the hall, knocking on his boyfriends door but got no answer. Opening the door he found Denmark lying on his bed under the covers and facing the wall "hey Den, c can I sle sleep with you to tonight?" A clap of thunder echoed through the house resulting in Iceland whining and backing into the door, upon hearing how scared his boyfriend was Denmark climbed out of bed and towards the scared nation. Denmark wrapped his arms around Iceland and pulled him closer, then lead him towards the bed "you don't need to ask me Ice, come to me whenever you need me and I will be there okay?" Iceland nods into the Danes shoulder "Thanks Den, I really apreciate it." Iceland lay down on the bed next to Denmark and snuggled close burying his head in the crook of his neck.

"I am sorry Den, I didn't mean to make Norway yell at you."

"It is alright Ice, not your fault."

"I just wanted to show some affection but Norway got angry,"

"I don't care what Norway said to me, I just care if you are okay."

"I love you Matthias." Iceland gave a content reply when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a small reply "I love you too Emil." They fell asleep in each others arms both unaware of the fact that Norway was stood right outside the door listening to them until the inside of the room fell silent and he made his way to his own room plotting how to get them apart.


	9. GiriPan

Japan's POV

I sighed as I walked out of the conference room as once again nothing had been resolved; America, Britain and France had another fight; Romano was cursing at Spain which caused Italy to hide behind Germany. The only country that did not annoy me today seemed to be Greece and he was asleep through the entire meeting, he is very kawaii when he is sleeping.. Wait no stop it Japan he is a close friend. I get into my car to make my way home when the my phone rings playing out Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo, I look at the caller ID and smile.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello Japan."

"Ah! Hello Greece. Are you alright?"

"Ummm well I need help."

Greece hung up the phone which left me with a knot of worry forming in the it of my stomach, I wonder what is so important, he sounded really desperate. I turn direction and head towards Greece's house, it takes me just over 25 minutes to arrive and once I do I walk up to the front door ringing the door bell and waiting for the door to open. As I am waiting my phone rings again but this time in my text alert, I take a look and find it is from Greece. 'It's open' Rolling my eyes and opening the door, I walk into the living room to find Greece sitting on the sofa surrounded by cats. I sit down next to him before asking "So, Greece-San what was the emergency?" Greece turns around and places the cat he was playing with on the floor before turning back around and looking me in the eye before replying "I just really wanted to see you Japan." I looked at him shocked, I could have been at home by now reading manga! "You have just seen me at the meeting." I answer feeling myself becoming agitated, which is highly unusual for me. "I was asleep for the entire meeting so I couldn't see you as much as I wanted." He gives me a lazy smile, which does NOT make me blush Wow now hot gorgeous does he look... No stop it! I stand up turning away from him and head to the door once again but pausing in the door way to say "Please Greece-san, we are both busy countries so try to get your work down before you call me over for such ridiculous reasons." With that I walk out of the door and head home.

-Time Skip-

I get home and cook my sell some Nikujaga, then take a nice long bath; I walk back down the stairs after I got dressed in my usual kimono and walk into my study to complete the paper work for my country. However, my mind starts to wonder back to a certain country no matter how hard I try to focus on the workload. I wonder if I should apologise to Greece, I did say some things that were out of line, but he shouldn't have wasted my time like that! Yes but he is my closest friend and it did make me happy that he wanted to see me that badly that he would make up some story to get me over there it shows he cares. Yes but no in the way you care for him Japan and you know it... No no I do not like Greece like that he is my friend. Yes just an extremely close friend. Great I have started to argue with the voices in my head, "I must be really tired," I look at the clock on the wall opposite my desk and see that it is 2247, I haven't gotten much work done at all and it is all because of my thoughts. "Well I am going to bed." I walk out of my study and lock the door then head back upthe stairs to prepare for bed.

-Time Skip to Morning-

I wake up the next morning to the buzzing of my alarm and get out of bed, I walk down the stairs and unlock the front door. I stand on the porch like I do every morning to clear my head of sleep, I stand deep in thought before a noise brings me back to reality 'Meow' I look in front of me looking for the kitty that made the sound but cannot see anything until the noise comes again, I look down to my side and find a small black and white cat crawling out of the shrubbery planted down by my door, "Ah Hello Kitty-san, are you lost?" I pick the kitty up and take him into the kitchen, pouring a bowl of milk and placing it on the floor for him, when I noticed a small folded piece of paper around his collar. Picking up the paper I find my name written in messy hand writing along the side and decide to open it:

Hello Kiku, I have decided to tell you this way because I am to shy to say it to your face, and I cannot find the words to express myself with as I prefer to refrain from speaking. Anyway I think you are perfect Japan, I love your occasional smile even though it makes my heart race. Your culture and traditions have always interested me as they are so different from what I am used to, I have also been trying to learn your language so that I can communicate with you on a closer level. This note is just a quick way for me to say something important, I was supposed to say it yesterday but I got nervous and ended up angering you instead.  
Aishiteru Nihon.  
From your friend Greece.

I stare at the note for a few minutes, tears coming to my eyes as I read the last sentence over and over again so he feels the same way about me? I am so happy. I realise that I need to tell him about my feelings so I decide to write a response and send it to him the same way. So I walk to my study; finding a pen and paper and start to write;

Hello Greece-san,  
Thank you for your note it made me happy and I am sorry that I got mad at you yesterday, it was wrong of me. I wanted to tell you that I was grateful of the way you sent the message the kitty is so cute and thank you for being my friend. I feel the same way about you as you do about me but what do we do now? I have never been in a relationship before because until a few decades ago I was isolated and closed of from the world.  
Anata o Aishiteru  
Love Japan

I tie the note to the kitty and send it back to Greece's house as I walk back into the kitchen and start to make my breakfast which consisted of rice and tamagoyaki, I make myself some green tea to go along with it and sit down at the table to eat. When I am finished I wash up my dishes and walk towards the study determined to get some work done seen as none had been completed the night before but as soon as I had made it to the door, I heard a knock on the front door. Who could that be? I walk back to the front door and open it up surprised at who I see standing there. Greece has the small black and white kitten in his arms and the small note I had written held tightly in his hand. "Ah hello Greece-san, how are you?" I feel a blush rising up my cheeks as I look at the note, but then I see how heavy he was breathing. "Ummmm Greece did you run all the way here?" I watch him place the cat on the floor before he looks back at me, giving me his lazy smile again and yawning before he replies "Yea I did, I wanted to hear you say what you wrote in the note." He looked away from me with a bashful expression. I step away from the door and open it wider "Well why don't you come in and we can talk about it, okay?" He steps into the house and walks towards the front room as I close the door behind him and then follow. We sit in silence on the sofa before I break it by giving him what he came here for "Aishiteru Greece-san." I look down at my hands a blush on my cheeks as I feel Greece slide towards me so there is but an inch between us before grabbing hold of my hands and entwining our fingers. "Anata o aishiteru Japan." I looked up and saw a small blush dusting his cheeks, before I knew what was happening though he was leaning slowly towards me and placing a light feathered kiss on my lips. "Would you be my boyfriend?" I smile up at him as a thought enters my mind which I decide to voice my thoughts out loud. "Yes I will but only if you give me a proper kiss." Greece looked surprised as if he did not expect that to come from me but he leant forward anyway and pressed his lips to mine, as I felt his arms wrap around my waist I bring mine up around his neck and tilt my head to deepen the kiss. Greece licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth allowing him entrance, I let him take control and just melt into the kiss. I have no idea how long we were kissing for but it was at least a minute because I was in need for some oxygen, I pulled away breathing deeply. "Thank you Greece-san." Greece keeps his arms around me and smiles down at me

"Hey Japan can I call you bye your human name?"

"Ummm yes I don't see why not."

"I think you should also call me by my human name, Kiku."

"I love you Heracles."

"I love you too Kiku."


	10. RoChu

China's POV

I was fixing up my breakfast like I do every morning, except this one was different. I will tell you why:

Last night

I was sat on the sofa watching TV when I heard a knock at the door, who could that be at this time of night? I got up from the sofa and made my way to the front door. When I opened it I was surprised and delighted at the sight of my Russian lover standing there. "Hello Yao-Yao" Russia said in a rather sing-song voice. I opened the door wider and hugged him, catching him by surprise. "Vanya! What are you doing here aru?" He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, "I came to see you da?" Stepping back from his embrace and taking his hand instead leading him into my house, closing the door behind him. We walk to the sofa where I sit on his lap, leaning into his chest and pleased to find his arms back around my waist. We sit in silence for a while just enjoying each others company, until Ivan speaks "When are we going to tell them Yao-Yao?" I knew this question was coming but still it caught me of guard. "I... I just don't know how Ivan, what would my siblings say or the other countries for that matter?" I look down at my hands embarrassed by how weak I sounded until I feel the ghost of a kiss placed gently on my cheek. "I don't care what the others say about use Yao because I love you and nothing is going to change that." I feel a small smile tug at my lips and find myself feeling a bit better; "I don't care either but I am still scared Vanya. What if they separate us and I never see you again?" Ivan is silent for a minute before reply "I will never leave you Yao-yao, that is a promise. I would like to see someone try to keep me from you!" We return to the silence and enjoy the show on TV before making our way up to my bedroom and falling asleep in each others arms.

Back to present

When I woke up this morning Ivan was gone much to my disappointment so I carried on with my usual routine. As I said before I was making my breakfast when I looked in the fridge to pour a glass of orange juice for myself and I saw it; a small piece of paper cello taped to the carton. I reached into the fridge and pulled out the note careful not to rip it. Upon looking inside I find a strange message 'go to the bakers and ask for an order for Yao Wang' I read the note several times not believing what I have seen. Until I finally walk up the stairs and get dressed, leaving the house I walk Down the street to the bakers.

\- Time skip -

When I open the door to the bakers I take a deep breath; breathing in the scent of freshly baked pastries. Walking over to the counter, where a bubbly teenager is waiting, I ask "I am here to collect an order for Yao Wang?" The girl smiles at me before running out to the back of the shop, when she returns she is carrying's a small white box. "A handsome man came in here around half an hour ago and asked me to give you this note as well." I take the note and the box and found a seat in the corner of the shop before reading what had been written. 'I ordered something for you that I think you are going to love. When you are finished head over to the toy store down the road' I re fold the note and place it in my pocket before opening the white box in front of me. Gasping at the small sponge cake decorated with an image of me and Russia. I am so touched that I take out my phone and snap a picture before eating it. After eating I walk out of the store being told that it had already been paid for by a Mister Ivan Braginski. What is he up to? I walk down the street towards the toy store wondering what awaited me there, I stepped through the door notifying the shop owner from the jingle of the bell atop the door. Making my way over to the counter to have the man ask "Are you mister Yao Wang?" I nod my head confused as to why I am in the toy store in the first place. He ducks under the counter and pops back up just seconds later with a paper bag and a note in his other hand. "I was informed to give this to you." He smiles at me handing over the note and the bag; just like in the bakery I read the note to find another message from Ivan. 'I hope you like your second present my dearest Yao-Yao but next I would like for you to go to the Chinese restaurant we went to on our first date' I fold the note putting it with the others before looking in the bag, smiling to myself when I find a giant panda bear teddy sitting within it, it has a red traditional Chinese shirt and black silk trousers. Thanking the man I walk out of the shop and make my way towards the restaurant. What the hell is Russia planning aru? Is he just making me go on a wild goose chase? Where is he anyway? I continue down the road hugging my new panda to my chest.

After a five minute walk I end up outside the restaurant where me and Ivan spent our first date, I walk over to the podium and ask for anything under my name, to which the waitress just replies with a happy "follow me!" I walk after her trying to find a certain Russian but am disappointed when I realise he is not here. Sitting down at the table with the waitress asking me for my order "Is there no one else coming?" I ask hope inevitably clear I my voice, again she smiles at me "no I am afraid not but I was told to give you something after you had finished eating" I sighed. I guess I am not meeting Ivan here after all, " I will have the Chinese Chow Main then please" she scurried of into the kitchen. As I wait I pull all of the notes out of my pocket and read them over again trying to work out what Ivan is planning. First he sends me to a bakery, then to a toy store and now to a restaurant. Where in the world am I going to end up next aru? The waitress comes back over with a bottle if sake and my order so I put the notes back into my pocket and begin to eat, all alone...  
I finish my meal and ask for the bill only to be told that it has been paid for, but instead the perky waitress brings me a small folded note. I open the note to find a new message inside. 'Hello Yao-Yao did you enjoy you lunch? Next I would like for you to go to the tailors and ask for something specially made under your name' I sigh again and leave the restaurant and head to the tailors just across the street. I go through the same process to then find myself in a dressing room with a freshly tailored suit hung up. I have a look at the suit taking in the black jacket and trousers paired with a red silk shirt with matching handkerchief and a pair of dress shoes on the floor. I put on the suit and step out of the changing room, I get nods of approval from the assistants when one walks up to me handing me yet another note. 'Hello Yao-Yao I bet you are wondering what I am up to da? Well if you want to find out meet me at your house at 1515. I will be waiting' I look at my watch to see that the time is 1500, he has kept me busy all day with his trail.

-Time skip-

I arrive back at home still wearing the suit, as I was informed to by one of the assistants, and make my way into the house. "Vanya? I am home." Taking off my shoes in the entrance I walk my way into the living room only to find it empty "Vanya? What are you planning?" I place my panda on the sofa and find another note placed on the coffee table, picking up the note, reading the note 'Come to the kitchen' I place the note with the others and walk to the kitchen, as I round the corner I stand in the doorway completely shocked at what I find. Ivan was stood by the table in a full suit, matching to mine, the table has been draped in a white cloth with candles lit and the lights dimmed. "Vanya, what is all this?" instead of answering me Ivan just walks towards me pulling me close and hugging me, "I wanted to surprise you my love, I wanted to show you that I love you and will never leave you." He leads me over to the table where we both sit down, pouring the wine into glasses and smiling at me "I hope you enjoy the dinner Yao-Yao" I look down at the plate in front of me and realise that it is homemade Piroshky, "Oh Ivan, did you make this?" I look back up and notice a small blush on the Russians face along with a small nod of his head, "Thank you!" We tuck in talking about anything and everything until we had had our fill, after washing and drying the dishes Ivan walks up to me and hands me another note, "I have one more surprise for you my dearest Yao." Confused I unfold the paper and read what is written 'You have been with me when no one else could stand it, loved me when no one else would. I will stay with you forever and pray that you will never leave me because you are all that I have and all that I need' I feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes and look up from the paper to Ivan. I notice that he is down on one knee with a small smile on his lips, a genuine smile one so rare which makes it that much more special. "Vanya, Wha.." I try to find the right words but cannot; I watch Ivan reach into his pocket and pull out a box, opening it and turning it so I can see its content. "Yao-Yao, I am asking you if you would stay with me forever. Will you marry me Yao?" I start to cry as so many emotions crowd my mind happiness, fear, excitement... "What will happen to my country?" I ask causing the Russian to rise to his feet and his smile to grow, "That is why I asked Yao and not China." He takes the ring carefully out of the box and holds it up to me as if asking for my permission. I hug him hard wrapping my hands around his neck, holding him as close as I can "Of course I will marry you Vanya! I am so happy." I pull back so Ivan can slip the beautiful ring onto my finger, and as I take a closer look I notice that it is a silver ring decorated with small blue and red flowers on and in the centre is our star. Ivan takes hold of my hand and pulls me back to him, where he leans down and kisses me slowly at first but then I move my head to the side deepening it, I feel his tongue drag across my lip as his hands slip under my dress shirt. My hands tangle in his hair as I open my mouth allowing him entrance, we fight for dominance until I win and explore his mouth with my tongue. we stay like that until I pull away for some much needed oxygen before I am picked up and carried up the stairs towards my bedroom.

The door gets shut behind us as we fall deeper into a world that consists of just me and my Vanya!


	11. SpaMano

Spain's POV

I was sat in the meeting room staring down at a note that I found under my name plate, a small blush dusting my features as I read;

"Tomatoes are red, the sky is blue, I like Spain therefore I like you."

I was happy that someone would write this for me but there was one problem... I was in love; in love with a certain grumpy country who called everyone bastard and who had a terrible temper; a country who I know is really only insecure. He just happened to be my ex colony Romano.

I was early to the meeting today as it was held in my home country, but after around fifteen minutes of waiting some of the other countries start to filter in. First it is Britain and America (them having recently become a couple); second came Germany and Italy who were soon followed by France, Canada, Russia, China ( and his extended family) and a few others. I sigh inwardly as there is still no sign of my little Romana.

I get the meeting under way at 10 o'clock as planned, looking towards the door every once in a while. We each take turns discussing what problems should be faced first and how we should go about it. However, I was having a hard time figuring out why my Romano wasn't here, he even told me yesterday that he would be. We call for a break after about an hour and a half of no progress so I get out my phone and call Romano my worry increasing when I get his answer machine. Making my way to the canteen to pick up some churros and walking back to the room and sitting down. When I had finished all of my churros I put the plate on a tea to be taken away and notice a second note; this one had a time written on it.

DATE:16/06  
TIME:18:30  
PLACE:Tomato field

I look up at the clock and sign when I see it is only 1400, looks like I will have to wait a bit longer to meet my secret admirer.

AFTER THE MEETING

The meeting took longer then I thought and by the time I got home I only had half an hour to get ready. I wore my red and yellow t-shirt with my brown chinos. When I was leaving at 18:10 I made sure to put both of the notes in my pocket. I open my door and step out into the fading sun, locking the door and walking towards the tomato fields.  
When I get there it is 18:25, just five minutes to wait. I pull out my phone and check for any messages or calls from Romano but my attempt is futile. I look around trying to spot anyone else in the field, a smile comes spreads across my features upon seeing a person approach me.

As he gets closer I launch myself at him circling my arms around his waist "Romano, it is so good to see you. Why were you not at the meeting?" I was surprised when he did not push me away but wrapped his around my neck in return. "I..I couldn't face you, tomato bastard." I pull away slightly trying to look at his face not quite understanding what he meant. "Are you okay Roma?" I gently bring my hand up to his chin; turning his face to look at me; seeing for the first time a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I.. I am fine tomato bastard." He leans forward resting his head on my chest gripping tight to my shirt. "Roma? Why are you in the field?" I had an idea but did not want to get my hopes up, I mean I have loved his for as long as I could remember and there was a chance he liked me back. His grip tightens on my shirt before he answers; pulling away and reaching into his pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper.

I open open the note and read it:

You have no idea how much I like you, How much you make me smile, how much I love talking to you, or how much I wish you were mine.

I look up tears forming in the corners of my eyes; folding the note up and putting it with the others. I grip Romano's hands pulling him closer to me then I move my head down to his, bringing our lips together for a brief sweet kiss. When I pull away Romano is looking up at me wide eyed a blush upon his cheeks. "What are yo you ddoing ba..bastardo!" He tries to hide his face from me but I just smile down at him hugging him closer to me. "Kissing you obviously." I kiss him on the cheek; loving how cute the blush makes him look. " Why?" He asks me, which is funny because why else would I kiss him? "Because Mi Amore, I love you." His comically widened eyes are so cute, he looks down at the floor before mumbling something I cannot hear "What did you say?" He mumbles it again making me strain, but still could not hear a word so I asked him to repeat. "Ti Amo you bastardo!" Romano looks up at me, grabbing my face in his hands. He kisses me deeply and passionately. I tilt my head deepening the kiss further, dragging my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance, which I am quickly granted. We fight for dominance tongues tangling together, until I eventually win, dragging my tongue over the inside his cheeks, roof of his mouth and the back if his teeth trying to map and memorise every cavern. When the need for for air became to great we reluctantly pulled apart. I took his hand starting to pull him after me, "Where are you taking me bastard?" Romano asks but doesn't make any move to pull his hand away. "I thought we could continue this at home." With that we walk to my house in a comfortable silence; both of us lost in our own thoughts.


	12. Gerita

Italy's POV

I was skipping down the hall towards the cafeteria with the thought of food running through my mind; they were serving pasta today! Anyway, people have been saying that I have appeared happier than usual this week and I have to say that I feel much happier as well. Do you want to know why? Well, there is a school dance coming up tomorrow and I got asked to go with a very special someone...

Well the other day I heard a knock at my door and when I opened it a mail man was stood there, holding a package out to me "Veeee~ but I didn't order anything?" The man stood looking at me for a few moments before looking down at his electronic device and then looking at the number on my front door "Is your name Feliciano Vargas?" I look down at the box he had thrust in front of my face, shocked to see my name printed on the lid, I nod mutely at the man "Sign here please." I take his pen and quickly sign my name on a sheet of paper before he hands me the box and turns around to walk down the path. Closing the door when the mail man is out of sight I hurry into the living room my curiosity peeked at the thought of someone sending me something. I open the box and giggle to myself as I pull out a basket full of tomatoes; These would be great for making pasta sauce with. Looking back in the box I frown as there is no note to be found; no indication as to where this gift came from or who had sent it. Standing up from the sofa I pick up the basket of tomatoes placing them on the counter before picking one out and starting to chop it up, I place some boiling water into a pan and cook the pasta. After a few minutes my front door knocks again, turning the hob down a bit I walk over to open the door, this time not surprised to find my fratello stood there on my door step. "Veee~ Lovino it is good to see you. Where is Antonio?" Lovino walks past his younger twin brother and heads straight into the kitchen, Italy closes the door before hurrying after Lovino. "The tomato bastard is parking the car, didn't you see him out the front?" I was used to my brother's grumpy attitude so it didn't faze me, I just smiled at him before going back over to the hob stirring the pasta and sauce. "Ah Fratello, I just had those tomatoes delivered, you can have one if you like." I giggled as he immediately picked out a large red fruit and brought it to his mouth; his eyes widened and looked over at me. "Feli, where did you get these tomatoes?" Confused I looked over at my brother turning off the hob and pouring the now cooked pasta onto three separate plates, "Ummm I don't know they came in the post just a few minutes before you arrived... Why? is something wrong Lovino?" He looked down at the fruit and looked like he was about to answer me but he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Oi! Tomato bastard, come here." Antonio came running into the kitchen, out of breath, looking down at the feisty Italian opposite him before the fruit was shoved in his face. "What did you need Lovi?" Again the fruit was thrust further into Antonio's face by brother "Try this tomato bastard." Antonio took a small bite a look of confusion shaping his usually happy features, "Eh, this tastes just like my tomatoes. Whose are they?" I looked between my brother and his friend before switching my gaze to the basket of tomatoes that stood on my counter "I received them in the post but I don't know who they were from." I was starting to get upset; what if they blamed me of stealing them and started yelling at me. "Wait, you got them Feli? Oh okay then nothing to worry about." Both me and Lovino found a knowing look shaping Antonio's features which confused us both; probably me more so though. "What do you mean by that 'tonio?" My confusion turned to shock as fratello didn't call Antonio, Tomato bastard... hmmm I wonder what is happening there. I decided not to comment but instead placed the three plates of pasta onto the table "Dinner is ready guys. I hope you enjoy it." We each sat down and began eating; I was still glancing over at the tomatoes through out the meal.

-The next Day-

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock ringing; switching it off I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed before running down the stairs and cooking some pasta fro breakfast. I packed my school bag and after finishing my lovely meal ran out of the house in order to meet up my two friends Ludwig; a tall blonde hair German who was very strict and scary sometimes but he had a secret sweet side to him. The other was Kiku; a short Japanese boy with black hair he was normally very quiet but gave really good advice whenever I need it. I saw Ludwig and Kiku standing next to each other close to one of the bus stops a little ways from my house; when I spotted them I ran up and jump on Ludwig's back startling him. I quickly got down and gave him a big hug before kissing both of his cheeks. "Hello Luddy, Kiku. It is a beautiful day today isn't it?" Kiku chuckles a bit before nodding his head and grasping his school bag tightly in his hand "Hai, it certainly is Feli-chan" I look up at Ludwig and feel blood rushing to my cheeks looking away again to hide it "Good morning Feliciano; could you greet me one morning without giving me a heart attack?" I return my gave to the tall, blond in front of me before giggling (in a very manly way) and shaking my head "Nope!" We start to walk down the path towards the school.

-Time skip-

It was lunch break finally, running through the halls to get to my locker, I open it and go to put my books inside when I notice a parcel similar to the one I received the other day. Confused I pick up the parcel and place my books inside the locker before closing it and walking to the canteen; parcel in hand. I sit down at the table with Ludwig, Kiku and few of our other friends; there is Arthur, an English student who is also the Student council president; Alfred, a loud American who is star of the football club; Francis, Vice president and Arthur's *cough* friend *cough*; Yao, a Chinese student who is known for having several siblings and Ivan, a scary Russian who walks around with a metal pipe concealed in his coat. Anyway, as I sit down at the table I received all eyes when the box is placed on the table. "Yo! Feli, what ya got there?" I shrug my shoulders and try to open the brown box in front of me, however there is so much tape that I cannot get into it. I pout slightly sitting back staring down at the offending item. "Here Feliciano, I think I have a way for you to get that open much easier." I look up to find Arthur rooting through his school bag; before pulling out a small knife, Francis gasps lightly turning to face the English boy "Arthur, why do you still carry that thing around with you, I thought you have stopped this." I turn away from the two boys and slide the knife through the tape slowly, passing it back to the Brit who looks upset for a moment until Francis gives him a slight hug. Slowly I open the box and peer inside, taking out a pink box and placing it on the table; everyone leans in closer and I hear Francis chuckling. Looking up at him he points to the pink box of chocolates "They are the very best French chocolates money can buy; whoever got them for you must like you a lot." I blushed at this and looked down at the chocolates again I guess I have a secret admirer then. Gingerly, I take a chocolate out of its packet and break it in half, popping a bit into my mouth I chew a bit before swallowing, it was delicious. Smirking slightly I turn in my seat "Oh Ludwig..." I sing in an innocent voice causing the German to look towards me "vat is it Feli?" I hold the other half of the chocolate between my fingers before smirking even wider at my friend "Close your eyes and say ahhhhhhh!" I giggle like a school girl when he complies without even questioning my intentions but I can tell by the looks I am receiving from Francis and Kiku that they know. I place the chocolate in his mouth and he opens his eyes wide before chewing cautiously. "Feli... What did you just feed me?" I giggle again before pointing at the chocolate box; quickly getting up from the table and running down to my locker as the bell rings for the end of lunch break.

-Another day-

It was another day, a few from when I received the chocolate and I had been receiving different gifts every day, sometimes at school and sometimes at home. However this time I have been getting people coming up to me handing me things. Like one day Arthur came up to me and handed me a bouquet of flowers; then another day Alfred walked over with a poem and Ivan came over with a small panda teddy. I came no closer to figuring out who my secret admirer was; the only thing I have guessed is that it is someone who is close to our friendship group which instantly got me thinking about Ludwig. I mean the school dance is only a few days away and I still haven't found my admirer nor have I asked Luddy to be my date to the dance, I was starting to feel like I just shouldn't go. I was walking down the corridor at the end of school my mood not as happy as it normally was seen as I hadn't received a gift from my admirer yet. I reached my locker and had just finished placing my books inside when the faint sound of a guitar drifted down the hall, getting louder and louder. Antonio walked around the corner playing his guitar, with Fratello in tow; after a few more chords both Antonio and Lovi started to sing. I recognised the song as Angel with a Shotgun, on of Ludwig's favourites; Just as the song had gotten to the first chorus, Ludwig rounded the corner dressed in a black suit, he was holding a red rose and had a dark red blush covering his face. He walked up to me and handed the rose over eyes towards the floor as I took it from him maybe letting my fingers linger a bit longer than was necessary. He met my gaze for a few seconds as the song now reached its final verse; he pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. A smile came to my face as I read the message:

Dear Feli, Did you enjoy my gifts? I asked everyone for help with them and hope you didn't mind to much. I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you how I feel about you, and how I have felt about you for the past few years. I wanted to tell you before the dance and thought better now rather than never.  
I love you Feli, Would you go to the dance with me?  
Love Ludwig

I looked up at my friend, tears flowing down my cheeks as I hurl myself into his arms laughing. I was so happy at this point I swear I have never been happier in all of my life. "Yes! Of course I will Luddy. I love you too, for so long, I love you so much." He wraps his arms around me and holds me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I breath in his sent. Pulling back slightly I place a soft kiss on his lips making both him and myself blush; Lovi is making gagging sounds in the background but is soon silenced by Antonio who kisses him. I smile at that because Lovi doesn't fight him off but instead kisses back with a LOT of enthusiasm.

Today has been a great day, and this is why I have been happier recently. Me and Luddy are going to the dance together and We are not going out as well. I swear everyone in our school is gay... They must be putting something in the food!


	13. FrUK

It was valentines day in a two weeks time and there was one particular country who was as excited as a child on Christmas. France, the nation of love, loved this particular holiday most of all because he felt happy when he saw the streets filled with couples and people showing their love for on another. This certain blonde, flamboyant nation was currently walking down the halls of a building that was to house this months World meeting, it was in London this time round and for once France was surprised to find that the weather was not as dismal as he supposed it would be. As he opened up the door to the meeting room he noticed that a small singular rose lay in front of his seat, a small note attached to its stem I hope I give you a reason to smile like you do for me. Confusion washes over the French nation as he stares down at the neat scripture, maybe someone made a mistake, put this on the wrong desk. Before France to ponder the thought anymore, the door to the meeting room was swung open; a small blonde haired man walked in looking like some had just shot his pet hamster. "Ah! Angleterre. How are you this morning mon Ami?" France linked his fingers and lent forward across the table as the English nation froze halfway to his seat. Slowly turning around he, apparently for the first time, noticed the other nation sitting in the room. England let out a loud sign and turned on his heels taking a seat next to the French nation; surprising him greatly. "I am terribly sorry. It is nothing you need to worry about, Frog." The French nation was even more confused at the strange behaviour of his life-long enemy, when he proceeded to stand back up only to change the name plates around so England's name was placed right next to France's. "Are you sure mon ami? You are acting strange non?" Once again England stiffened slightly before relaxing, he rested his head on the cool surface of the table and closed his eyes before looking up at the nation sitting next to him "I had another argument with dear old America. Nothing but the usual, Love." Silence filled the room, so still and quiet that even the sound of a pin dropping could be heard, awkward tension filled the room as both nations stared at each other. France had just opened his mouth to reply or question the shorter man on the context of what he had just said but the room was filling up with nations now. First in was Germany, followed by Italy, Romano, Spain, China, Russia, the Baltics, The Nordics, America and Canada. All nations were taking their designated seats as England stood up at the front to call the meeting to order; since he was the hosting nation England was the first to speak and tried his very best not to look in the direction of a certain French nation. After he sat down all hell broke loose, America and Canada had started arguing about which was the better nation; Spain had received a punch in the stomach from a very flustered Romano and Italy was clinging to Germany. Another successful world meeting! England was trying to ignore the chaos around him by placing his head on the table once again; however his gaze was snatched away by the notions of his rival France, who was currently playing with a fresh rose in his hand, twirling the stem and reading the note over and over. After watching a small smile spread across the French nations face, Britain couldn't take anymore, he stood up so abruptly that his chair was sent flying across the room until it clattered into the wall, running out of the room he proceeded to sprint down the hall towards his home. For you see my dear children, our little Britain was deeply in love with his 'Enemy' France.

As soon as England left, all countries had settled down, mostly out of confusion and some purely out of shock due to there being no obvious reason as to why the small island nation just suddenly up and left. Though before any of them had long to ponder the fact there was a loud knock at the door, Germany stood to open it and a delivery man stood in the door way holding a bouquet of Iris'. "I have a delivery for a Mr Francis Bonnefoy." The said nation stood up and took the flowers from the stranger "Ah Thank you, Mon Ami. Do you happen to know who sent them?" The man looked down at the floor as if deep in thought for a few moments before looking back up, the next words out of his mouth shocked all of the nations who had decided to congregate by the meeting room door "A man called Arthur Kirkland, sir." France was out of the door within seconds, following the path he knew so well, the path to the man who had ran away just moments before, he was headed to Britain's house. As France picked up his pace, he noticed a small card folded neatly inside the bundle and trying not to slow his pace, reached inside and grabbed hold of the card. Opening up the neatly folded paper France's heartbroken at the sight of neatly curled writing before him. He ran around the corner making his way up to a door he knew all to well, knocking on the door repeating the words he had just read over and over again in his mind. Forever is a long time, but I have been able to make it thanks to you. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my time by your side. Distance isn't a problem as long as I know you are mine. I love you Francis. The door opened revealing a deeply dishevelled England, he looked worn to the bone but above all terrified when he saw France standing on his door step; breathing hard and clutching the bouquet in his arms. "Hello France. Is there something I can help you with?" England tried his hardest to pick himself up, bringing his gentlemanly attitude back in place, masking his true emotions somewhere deep down. "Ah we need to talk, Mon petit Lapin. May I come in?" Opening the door wider in a silent invitation, France stepped over the threshold of the house and walked slowly into the living room. " Do you happen to have a vase that I could borrow? I don't want these beautiful flowers to wilt." Again not making a sound, the other nation walked out of the room and into the kitchen, filling a glass vase with water before bringing it over to the coffee table and allowing France to place the flowers inside as gentle as he could. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about France?" Both nations sat down on the sofa, on opposite ends to try and encompass as much distance between them as possible before France answered. "It is just that Angleterre. I wanted to ask you if it was true." France looked over at his rival, who was currently finding a loose threat of his sweater vest to be quite fascinating, trying to search for a sign in his eyes. "Were these flowers from you Mon Amour?" England's head shot up to look at France, hope glittering in his emerald eyes causing France's voice to catch in his throat. I might have forgot to mention it earlier but our dear France is also in love with our Tsundere country over here. "W...What the bloody hell did you call me Frog?" Once again I say tsundere. Anyway France smiled over at the Brit, affection shining in his blue eyes trying to convey his emotions to the other but apparently failing to do so. A light chuckle escapes the Frenchman "Ah you can be so cute sometimes mon Petit Lapin." A blush dusted the English nations cheeks at this, standing up from his seat he stood in front of the French nation, mumbling under his breath. "I am sorry mon Amour, what did you say? you need to speak up." England crossed his arms over his chest and this time said it slightly louder; loud enough for France to hear this time. "I meant it, Francis. Every word." The Brit had looked briefly over at the table in which the bouquet of Iris' sat before turning his head back to look at the French nation. "Ah you should have said so earlier mon petit lapin. For I feel the same towards you." The blush on England's cheeks deepened spreading to the tips of his ears as he shifted from one foot to the other contemplating his next move; seemingly making up his mind he slowly sat in the Frenchman's lap and attentively wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you Francis." Burying his head in the others shoulder, England was surprised to find warm, strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer as France buried his face in the other's hair breathing his scent in. "I love you too mon petit lapin." England pulled away the blush having died down now " Why do you keep calling my you little rabbit or my love?" France gave a light chuckle "Because you are adorable and I wanted to give you a unique pet name, you never minded it when we were children. I believe you still called me Frog though." A rare smile shaped the island nations features as he reminisced about his past with France, "You will always be my Frog, Love. Nothing is going to change that." A soft kiss was shared between the two as the world around them faded into the background. The only left for them was each other and that is all that mattered.


End file.
